He Saved ME Raven's POV
by Emmi30307
Summary: So my friend talked me into re-writing this only this time in Raven's POV. Hope you like it and please let me know if something doesn't match up with the original
1. Chapter 1

**He Saved Me**

**Raven's POV**

"speech"

_thought_

**Chapter 1: **

I had known from the beginning that it was a dangerous thing to do. It was risky, but Robin's life was in danger. His body couldn't take the stress his mind was putting on it. He was going to end up killing himself if I hadn't done anything. And there was only a chance of it happening. I was pretty sure the nothing had happened. I had been careful, and now a few days after the whole incident nothing seemed wrong with the Boy Wonder.

I was meditating up on the roof one evening, deep in concentration. No one usually bothered me, so when I sensed another presence I went on high alert but didn't show it. As soon as I realized who it was my mind relaxed again. I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't turn around or even acknowledge that he was there. I just continued chanting my mantra. It didn't really bother me that he was there. I guess I could go as far as saying that I liked having Robin nearby. I knew that I was safe whenever he was around. I knew he had something on his mind. The emotions pouring off him were strong, almost overpowering my own.

I heard his near silent approach as he asked "Raven?" Landing on the roof I turned to face him asking "Yes Robin, do you need something" even though I already knew the answer. I watched him hesitate only a second before answering me. "Ever since you were, umm…in my mind I have been experiencing these emotions, that aren't mine. I was hoping …uh…you could help me understand it better…?" I took a sharp breath. _Crap!_ "And you don't know whose they are?" I asked hesitantly. "No" He stated. "Like now I can feel…worry, stress, fear, and something else….but they aren't my feelings" Sighing I said "Robin, you said this started after **I **went into your mind?" putting emphasis on the 'I'. He nodded at this. "You're the great detective here, put the pieces together" I said in a well-practiced monotone voice hoping he would pick up on my subtle hint. Robin stood there thinking for a while about what I had said to him. Muttering "Whatever" under my breath I turned and headed for the door. I could feel Robin's eyes boring into the back of my head as I went back into the tower.

When I finally got to my room I was fighting back tears. I was hoping that he would and wouldn't figure it out at the same time…But I stubbornly refused to let even one tear fall, knowing that if just one fell I would lose all the control on I had on my hated emotions. _The idea of Robin knowing what I feel….that I love him. He could never love me though. Robin likes Starfire and Starfire loves him. _Deciding that I will only be hurt in the end from this I tried thinking of ways to change how I feel about a certain masked leader in the tower. _Hmmm maybe if I can stay away from him I will fall__** out **__of love with him. _Thinking it was worth a shot I decided that I would only leave my room for missions and in the middle of the night for food when I would be sure that no one would be awake to see me.

The days would pass slowly for me. There weren't any missions and the team never left the tower. I was getting more and more depressed the longer I was in my room. By the end of the first day I didn't even feel like sneaking out for food since I hadn't eaten lunch the day before. I had almost wished that someone would come looking for me…maybe Robin? But he never came. It was four long days before someone finally came to my room looking for me. but it wasn't who I had hoped it would be.

There was a knock at my door. It was Starfire; I knew it before she even said anything. Her presence was different than the others. "Raven…Raven it is I Starfire" I sighed, doubting she would leave "Raven can I com-EEEEEEEP!" I attacked her with my black magic. Her scream echoed down the hall behind her, she flew as fast as she could away from my room. I didn't want to see or deal with the others today. Throughout the day both Beastboy and Cyborg both tried to get me to come out of my room. But I didn't bother to tire myself out chasing them away with my black magic. I knew they weren't determined. And instead they were chased away by boredom of standing outside of my room in front of a locked door for too long.

I couldn't take it anymore. The pain of him knowing my emotions, but not realizing how I feel about him or that said emotions were mine to begin with. I had definitely been too depressed to bother sneaking out at night for food. I can feel the concern he has towards me. _But he has to be concerned, he's the leader and I'm just a team mate. _I thought depressed. Maybe if he had come to see me…I don't know what I would have done. I'm not sure if I would have ignored him or sent my dark powers after him. I mean he does know me better than anyone else on the team. Ever since the whole incident with Dr. Light Starfire Beastboy and Cyborg have been afraid of me, even if they won't admit it to my face. They can't change the way they feel, even if they try to hide it. But Robin is not afraid of me like the others are either. I can trust him… I love him.


	2. Chapter 2

**He Saved Me**

**Raven's POV**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 2**

I watched my dressers mirror shatter as the black magic enclosed it. Most of it fell to the floor but a couple of the bigger pieces were still on my dresser. I pushed up the left sleeve of my leotard. I noticed a particularly large and sharp looking piece of the broken mirror and grabbed it with my right hand. Taking a deep breath I put the shard against the tender skin on the inside of my wrist and pressed, HARD! Blood started flowing freely from the open wound. The blood came slowly at first, then it started coming faster and faster as I widened and deepened the cut. That first cut went almost all the way around my small wrist. I started making deep cut after deep cut.

I heard the knock. My room was silent except for my ragged breathing and the sound of my flesh tearing. "Raven" It was Robin. "It's Robin, are you ok?" I didn't answer him. I didn't want him to see me like this. Tear stained cheeks, puffy eyes…I really didn't want him to see me. _I'm glad I locked my door. Al least he can't come in…._ I heard my door hiss open, but I didn't look up. Of course; it was Robin. He was the only one with the over-ride code. I was mad that he was in my room. Mad at him for knowing what I feel but not knowing they were my emotions. My anger just encouraged me as I pressed harder starting another cut.

I felt his eyes travel across my body. Both my hands and arms were soaked in blood. My leotard cape and boots were also covered in blood. Something must have gone off in Robin's head because he suddenly appeared kneeling at my side. He took my right blood covered hand in his gloved one and took the shard with his other. I didn't have the strength to try and resist him. I was shaking and felt light headed. I knew I had lost too much blood. I was so embarrassed that Robin saw me in this state. Tears were still streaming down my cheeks. Robin wiped them away before running out that door and disappearing from view. Weakly looking around the floor, I reached for another piece of mirror.

I had almost grabbed another piece when Robin came back in. He knelt down beside me and pushed the mirror farther away from me. He looked into my eyes and I couldn't bring myself to put my walls back up to hide behind. The pain she had hidden was crystal clear in her eyes. Robin set aside the towels and first aid kit; he pulled me onto his lap. He cradled me in his arms saying "It's ok Raven, its ok" I slowly got my emotions under enough control to stop crying and my shaking subsided in the warmth in the warmth of his arms. I could feel him cleaning my cuts. He was being so gentle. It felt so good…I eventually drifted off to sleep curled up in his embrace.

I was dreaming. I knew I was but I couldn't controle it. I was in the living room, everyone else was there too. Robin Cyborg Starfire and Beastboy were celebrating something by the look of it. "What are you doing" I asked curiously walking up to them. No one answered me. No one noticed me. I tried to get their attention but they couldn't see me either. Giving up I decided to just watch. Robin took Starfire's hand land led her out of the room. Following them, led me to Robins room. _Why did I follow them? Why am I doing this to myself? _I thought miserably. By the time I had tuned back in Starfire was squealing "Yes, oh yes!" "No please…no!" I screamed. I knew what he had asked her. Robin smiled before pulling Starfire against his chest and kissing her. I opened my eyes. Robin was leaning over me with pink cheeks. I quickly moved away as I realized he had taken my cloak off. "R-Robin, w-what are you doing?" He looked uncomfortable as he replied "We need to get you out of these clothes, they're covered in blood." I looked away from him. "But…but why do y-you care?" I asked in an extremely depressed and lonely voice. He was probably worried because I wouldn't be at full strength when it was time to fight. "Raven, I'm worried about you. Everyone is. You haven't come out of your room in days and you're way too thin, please let me help you." I was looking at the floor, anywhere but at him. "I couldn't take it anymore… I didn't think anyone would notice if I disappeared. I just figured that the team would be better off without me…" I stopped as a fresh tear rolled down my cheek against my will. I was trying not to cry but I couldn't stop myself.

Some of the items in my room were starting to float, as I lost the last shred of control I had possessed on my emotions. "Raven don't ever think like. I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost you! Rae, the team needs you…**I** need you." He sat on the bed and pulled me into his lap. "Wh-what about Starfire, she's perfect and in love with you! I'm just dark and creepy." I asked between body rocking sobs. Things were exploding all over my bedroom but I didn't care. "She's just a friend and you're not creepy. Don't worry about it right now. Shhhh its ok" Robin's steady heartbeat helped me slow my breathing as I drifted back to sleep.

I was in some in between state. I wasn't awake but I could tell what was going on. I felt Robin gently laid me on the bed. The mattress shifted as he sat on the edge of it and watched me sleep. I felt the light kiss he placed my forehead. "Don't go…" I muttered still in that in between state. I started tossing and turning. Robin was like a guardian angel to me, I didn't want him to go. The mattress shifted again a few moments later as his arm snaked around my waist; I relaxed and felt the little bit of awareness I had drift away as I fell into a deep sleep.

I slowly sat up while moving away from Robin towards the other side of the bed. All I could do was stare at him. _What happened last night?_ "Y-you shouldn't be here, what about-" I was silenced by Robin putting a finger to my lips. "Raven, no one else is up yet. I didn't leave because last night you were talking in your sleep and said 'don't go'. You looked like you were having a nightmare so I stayed to make sure you were ok" I nodded even though I didn't remember it. _I hope I didn't say anything else._ Robin gestured to my wrist asking "May I?" I guess Robin took my silence as a 'yes', because when I didn't object, Robin removed the bandage. As soon as I saw what the cuts looked like I gasped and pulled my wrist away from Robin, fighting back a whimper of pain as I do so. I was so embarrassed that he had seen what I had done to myself. Especially since HE was the reason I did it even if he didn't know it. Using my signature monotone voice I quickly said "I'm going to take a shower" and walked out of the room leaving the door open as an invitation for him to leave.

The hot shower stung the cuts I made on my wrist, especially that first one. But the hot water felt good on the rest of my body. Looking down at the bottom of the shower I was horrified to see how much blood was still dripping from my wrist, hands and arms. Still feeling light headed from all the blood I lost the previous night I leaned against the shower wall for support. Quickly washing my hair and scrubbing the rest of the blood from her body I turned off the water and got out of the shower wrapping a towel around myself. After I towel on I started making my way back to my room. _God I hope he's not still in my room when I get there. I don't know what I'll do if he is….._ All coherent thoughts stopped right there after I stepped into her room. None other than the Boy Wonder was sitting on my bed….waiting for me?

"Rae," Robin seemed hesitant. _He's probably hoping I'm not mad that he is still in my room. _I thought smiling inwardly. And I wasn't but if it had been anyone else they would be on their way to another dimension right now. "Here…let me help you" I blushed remembering that I was still in nothing but a towel and realizing how little it covered. "Umm no…. I need to get dressed" My blush deepened as I basically pointed out that I was in practically nothing at the moment. "Your wrist needs to be wrapped" I just shook he head 'NO' firmly. A small smile was playing on his lips as he said "I'll wait outside, and then I'm wrapping your wrist." And with that Robin went to wait in the hall. After he left I locked my door, got dressed and ran a brush through my hair. I sighed. I knew he was still waiting outside the door, and that he wouldn't leave me alone until he was satisfied. I opened the door and cooly stated "My wrist is fine, now, if you don't mind I'm going to go make some tea" and headed to the kitchen. Not long later I could hear Robin quickly following me.


	3. Chapter 3

**He Saved Me**

**Raven's POV**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**Chapter 3:**

Robin leaned on the counter in the kitchen arms crossed; I could feel his eyes follow me around the room as I set up my tea. After I had the kettle going and had stepped away from the stove Robin cornered me. He gently took my wrist and pulled up the sleeve to my elbow. My cuts were still bleeding pretty badly. I couldn't stand looking at them, so instead I focused my gaze on my leader. I winced as he cleaned it before dressing it with the bandages. Robin had pulled down my sleeve and was stroking the inside of my wrist with his thumb. His touch felt so good, my heart skipped a beat. I just stared at him in a trance as he worked. I hadn't noticed the close proximity we were in until his lips were mere inches away from mine. The whistle of the tea kettle brought me back to my censes.

Robin slowly backed away never taking his eyes off me, as if he liked the idea of being close to me. When he let go of my wrist I slid it back under my cloak. We were both sporting bright pink blushes just as the other three were coming in. I used my powers to lift the hood of my cloak, not daring to use my hands in case the bandages showed. The kettle was still whistling.

Cyborg and Beastboy walked in already deeply involved in their usual meat vs. tofu argument and Starfire went right to the fridge to look for the mustard. None of them had even seemed to notice me till I took the kettle off the stove and it stopped whistling. At the sudden silence everyone looked up. They must have been shocked to see me actually out of my bedroom. No one spoke; they just stared at me.

Uncomfortable being the center of attention I walked swiftly out of the room. I never had like having the spot light on me. My tea left was left unmade and forgotten on the counter. She could feel their eyes follow me out the door. I heard Robin say "Guys I'll be right back." I walked faster and only stopped walking when I finally reached my room, my sanctuary. I locked the door behind me and sank onto the bed.

It wasn't long later that there was a knock on the door. Raven sat up with her back to the door. "Raven, its Rob-" I didn't let him finish. With a wave of my hand the door hissed open. "Why are you trying so hard" I asked him. My voice was unsteady and cracked. "I already told you, I'm worried about you. Why don't you come downstairs and have some breakfast with me and the others?" Robin moved across the room and sat next to me on the bed. I shook her head 'no' slowly. "I'm not hungry." Robin turned to face me. "Will you at least come downstairs with me, if not for yourself, then for me, so I won't be worried about you trying to hurt yourself again?" _When he asked me to come down for __**him**__…._ my heart sped up. Looking at the floor cradling my cut wrist I mumbled "Ok" I stood up letting my cloak cover my body.

The two of us walked through the doors to the kitchen together. Robin was barely one step behind me. I stopped just inside the door. Robin gave my shoulders a small squeeze of reassurance. The other three looked up at us. I was nervous. I felt like melting into the floor and hiding in my room; the only thing keeping me here was Robins' hands that were still on my shoulders. "Go on" He whispered in my ear. "I'm right here with you" My eyes were silently pleading with him as I looked up wishing I could see through his mask. Robin looked down and nodded at me with a smile. I then realized that he wouldn't leave me.

Cyborg and Beastboy who had previously been fighting over a pan, stopped when we walked in together. I watched as Cyborg took his chance and overpowered the green boy winning the pan. Beastboy stuck his tongue out at Cyborg before saying "Dude, your ali-OUCH" Beastboy was interrupted by Cyborg hitting him on the head with the pan and giving him a quick glare. "Hey Raven, want some breakfast?" Cyborg asked. He was probably worried I would run away like I did earlier. Starfire looked at me curiously before asking "Friend Raven, why have you not come out of your room in the recent past days?" Ignoring both of their questions I went and sat down at the table with Robin taking the seat next to me. I was perfectly content to sit there stare at my lap. After all I only came down because Robin had asked me too. Robin got up and returned less than a minute later with a fresh steaming cup of tea. I looked at him and said a very quiet "Thank you." Robin gently squeezed my hand under the table in reply.

"Yo Rob can I talk to you for a sec?" Cyborg asked Robin, giving him a confused look. "Sure" I looked up when Robin answered. Robin looked at me with gentle eyes before both him and Cyborg got up from the table and went out the door to the hallway. Beastboy stared at me after they left. "What" I asked annoyed after a while. "Huh.. oh uh nothing Raven" The green boy turned and went out one of the side doors in the living room. I watched him go. He was up to something but I didn't think it had anything to do with me so I let it go. It was probably some stupid prank on Cyborg or something. Those two were always going at it whether it was the game station, pranks or stank ball. It was always something. Suddenly I sensed someone in my room. Opening a portal below my feet I sank into the floor.

I appeared in my room moments later. "BEASTBOY!" I growled. He shrieked as I grabbed him with my powers and shook him around a bit. I knew I only had about two minutes, if that, before the other Titans showed up to spoil my fun. He was going to pay for coming into my room. NO ONE goes into my room!...well with the recent exception of Robin that is. But he can be trusted not to do something stupid, unlike the green idiot who I dropped on his head. Stalking over to him I slapped him with all my might across his face. I felt the cuts open up and start bleeding under the bandages. I let out a hiss of pain. Beastboy whimpered in fear. He had a nice imprint on his cheek to remember this little lesson by. Grabbing him once again with my powers I opened the door and threw him extremely hard into the wall across the hall. I watched him get up, cast a scared glance at me and run away screaming "RUN AWAY!" I closed the door and almost laughed at the look of pure terror on his face. I looked up shocked when my door opened. "Let me see, I hope you didn't open it hurting him" Robin said with a light chuckle as the door hissed close behind him. I shrugged and emotionlessly said "He deserved it."


	4. Chapter 4

**He Saved Me**

**Raven's POV**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the day was quiet with no missions. Just after dinner Beastboy who was still staying well away from me said "Dudes let's play truth or dare!" Starfire and Cyborg both quickly agreed. I silently got off the couch and started for the door. "Sure why not" agreed Robin. I was attempting to leave without being seen was stopped by Beastboy standing in front of the door. I had been so close too. And if I teleport out of here they will just drag me back here, and DEFINITLY don't want that either. "Come on Raven, you have to play with us" he begged. "Oh yes Friend Raven, you simply must play with us! Please….." whined Starfire. I sighed "Fine" and sat back down on the couch away from the others. Beastboy took a crumpled ball of paper out of his pocket and read it aloud. By the time I had realized what it was that Beastboy was reading it was too late. I gave him my famous death glare, snatched the paper from his hands and slapped him so hard he had my handprint on his cheek again. At least this time I was smart enough to use my other hand. "You'll be lucky **IF **you wake up tomorrow Beastboy" Raven threatened him. "What did the grass stain do?" Cyborg sounded worried as he asked me. "It's a compulsion spell" Everyone gasped and glared at Beastboy. "Relax it only lasts about four hours" I said to the team, still annoyed at the changeling. "Well now we have to play" demanded an excited Cyborg.

"I would like to do the going first" stated Starfire. "Sure Star" Robin complied. "Friend Raven, the truth or the dare" Starfire questioned. "Truth" I was not looking forward to this but I was more worried about what dare the young alien would come up with. "Why did black magic come under your door when I went to your room the night of last?" She sounded slightly hurt. "You wouldn't leave me alone" I said in monotone before I could stop myself. _Oh well. _I had been expecting worse. "Ok Beastboy…truth or dare" I asked more than a little evilly. "Uhh dare" He gulped. "Let's see I dare you to…" "Beastboy you are SO dead" Cyborg stated the obvious. "Beastboy you have to put on Starfires uniform and croak like a frog when someone talks to you" I declared holding back. What I really wanted him to do was jump out the window without transforming and flying to safety. Sighing "ok, I'll be back" Beastboy said less than enthusiastic. After the doors closed behind him Robin said "Wow Raven, I thought you would do way worse considering he was in your room." "Don't worry, this is only the beginning of what I'm going to do to him" I replied confidently with that same evil tone in my voice. Not long later Beastboy came back into the living room in the form of a wolf. "Hey grass stain" called Cyborg as Beastboy come over. Beastboy acknowledged him by turning into a frog, croaking and turning back into a wolf. I was the only one who managed not to laugh at him. Beastboy must have remembered that it was still his turn and reverted to his original form. Everyone me once again burst out laughing again seeing him in Starfires uniform. "Robin truth or dare" Beastboy asked. "Dare" Robin said automaticly. "Lets see…I dare you to kiss Starfire" Beastboy said sounding proud. We all knew about Starfires crush and Beastboy was just about positive that Robin liked her back. "Fine" Robin said borderline. He went over to where Starfire was sitting and gave her a short peck on the lips. I felt my heart break. "Cyborg truth or dare?" Robin asked when he was once again in his seat. "Dare" replied the tin man. "I dare you to tell me why you wanted to play so bad, especially after Raven told us about the truth spell" Robin had outsmarted his friend "Spiky haired, annoying little pain" mumbled Cyborg before answering "Fine, I wanted to play 'cuz I want answers! Star, truth or dare" "I shall pick the dare." She said bravely. I thought I could see her shaking. "Ok I want you to," he whispered the rest in the alien's ear. "Got it?" he asked. Starfire nodded and pounced, landing directly on top of me. "Hey get off me Starfire!" I said in monotone. My wrist was throbbing. She was hurting me with her overly strong grip. "Raven why wouldn't you come out of your room?" Cyborg asked me. I didn't want to answer. I was just going to keep my mouth shut, but before long the pain became unbearable and I couldn't take it another second. I opened my mouth to scream but instead the truth came out "I was trying to get rid of my feelings for" I shut her mouth preventing the spell from forcing me to finish the sentence. Trying to keep from crying I turned into my soul self and fled to the roof.

I was sitting in a corner on the roof, not caring what my powers did. Robin walked over to me asking "Raven, what feelings were you trying to get rid of by cutting and locking yourself up in your room like that?" I shook my head t him and in between sobs said "Y-you can feel my emotions towards you, but you don't like me. And I couldn't take it anymore" Robin sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap whispering "Shhh please don't cry. I love you too much to see you this hurt and upset" "You do?" I asked him trying, willing myself to believe his words. "Yes I do. And it's killing me to see you like this, hurting emotionally and physically." "But you kissed Starfire" I looked away from him. "It was just a stupid dare; if I knew it would upset you I wouldn't have done it." Robin kissed the top of my head and with the utmost carefulness possible he cleaned the newly opened wound and put a fresh bandage on.

We stayed like that for a long time, with me safe in Robins embrace. For the first time ever I felt truly safe. I knew Robin would protect me. When I finally stood up Robin asked "Are you ok?" "I can't go back down there or Cyborg might be turned to scrap metal" Chuckling slightly Robin said "I wasn't plan-" Cyborg, Beastboy, (still in Starfires uniform) and Starfire all ran onto the roof "It's Slade." Robin visibly switched into leader mode "are you ok?" I knew he was really asking if I was strong enough to come and if I wanted to come. "I'm fine" came the normal monotone reply, and with that I transported all of us to the docks. "Titans ready" Robin ordered. Before I knew it we were surrounded on all side by hundreds of slade bots. "Titans GO" Robin cried before jumping into battle with me and the others quickly following his lead.

Little did any of us realize that we were slowly being separated. We all fought with everything we had. After a half hour the Titans tired and started fading fast, but the robots were also (finally) running out fast. Someone grabbed my left wrist hard. I screamed but it was cut off by something covering my mouth. "Now be a good little bird and I won't have to torture you" Slade said into her ear. He injected a clear liquid into my arm. The last thing I heard as I slipped out of consciousness was Robin yelling "RAVEN"


	5. Chapter 5

**He Saved Me**

**Raven's POV**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**Chapter 5**

I woke up laying on a metal platform. I had these weird cuffs on that were digging into my wrists. I looked around trying to figure out where I was. "Hello my little bird" I jerked my head around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. "Slade" I growled. "Where are you! Show yourself!" _Wow, I really sound like Robin. _And almost as if he had read my mind Slade stepped out of the shadows. "My, my Raven.. Oh how you do so remind me of your little boyfriend." My breath hitched. _How does he know about that! _I panicked slightly but didn't show it, or the fact that the cuffs on my wrists were opening my cuts and possibly creating new one and killing me. "Excuse me Raven it seems we have a guest" Slade stepped closer and injected me with a sedative. Before long I had blanked out again.

When I woke up again I could hear someone talking, and there was a bright spotlight shining down on me from overhead. I turned my head to look in the direction of the voices. Robin was chained to a chair about 20 feet away from my talking to Slade. "What did you do to her?" Robin growled glaring at the madman in front of him. "Patience my dear boy. You see Robin" began Slade "throughout the years I have tried to hurt you, to break you, and to kill you. But none of my tactics have worked. You always find a way to resist me and find the hope to keep fighting" Slade paused before he continued "But I have finally found your weakness!" Slade gestured over towards me. Robin gritted his teeth and said "DON'T you DARE touch her!" Slade just laughed at Robin. "It seems the only way to hurt you is through **her**. So you see Robin, I CAN touch her and I WILL do much **MORE **than that." Slade walked up to me again. I could see something glinting in his belt. I was too scared by what he had said to Robin to make a sound. Taking out a knife Slade leaned over me and took his time slicing a line down my leotard from top to bottom. Slade removed the leotard from my body and threw it over by my already discarded cloak. Before Slade had his fun he whispered in my ear "Don't bother with your powers. They won't work with those cuffs on" Slade chuckled lightly. He adjusted his mask and began kissing me. He kissed my lips and everywhere below. I was petrified. His hands slid along my revealed body. When Slade got off me I thought he was done. But I was wrong. When he came back down on me went even farther. Unable to look at the smirk on his face I turned to look away and closed my eyes. I could hear Robin screaming, fighting against his restraints. I cried and when Slade finally got off me I just wanted to disappear.

When Robin was finally released from the chair he ran over to me. "Don't touch me!" I screamed shying away from him. I was terrified and just wanted to get away from Robin fearing that he would hurt me too but I couldn't gather the strength to get up. "Raven, it's me. It's alright I won't hurt you." He wiped a tear away with his thumb. Pulling my cloak over Robin pulled me into his lap and wrapped in me in my cloak. I buried my face into his chest and felt his arms tighten around me. I heard Robin take out his communicator call Cyborg. "I'm sending coordinates, come over right away" Robin ordered his friend "Ok, I'll be there in 5 minutes." Cyborg replied and ended the call.

Robin continued to comfort and sooth me after the call ended. I was still crying and scared, thinking that for sure Slade would come back to hurt me some more. Robin held me close to him and stroked my hair and whispered calming words to me. After what seemed to me like an eternity like an eternity of waiting I heard a car engine shut off outside. Robin must have heard it too for he picked me up in his arms, and making sure that my cloak was still coving me, started making his way to the door. I was so grateful to have him with me. To help me feel better, and accept this. I didn't have to face the others alone. He would help me, because it's who he is.

I was crying quietly with tears still running down my cheeks. Robin looked down at me. I hated being seen this way. I hated being weak! He kissed the top of my head and tightened his grip on me. "Robin!" Cyborg was yelling looking for us. I looked up at Robin with thinly masked fear in my violate eyes. "Over here" Robin replied to the robot. "Don't worry, I won't tell him or the others" Robin promised me. I looked down again attempting to hold back more tears that were trying extremely hard to fall down my cheeks. "Man, what happened" Cyborg asked seeing me curled up in Robins arms. "I'll explain later, but for now we need to get Raven home" Robin answered keeping his promise to me. "Want me to carry her" Cyborg offered. When the words left his mouth I immediately tensed up and bit my lip. Robin just pulled me closer to his chest (I don't know if that's even possible at this point) and kept walking towards the car.

I must have dozed off in Robins arms on the ride home. I was woken up be my loud teammates. I wasn't ready to face them yet. Realizing that I was still n Robins arms I stayed silent and still hoping they wouldn't notice that I was up. We entered the med lab and he laid me on one of the beds behind a curtain. After putting me down Robin went and locked the door. When Robin got back to me, had already sat up looking around and quietly asked "What about the others, what are you going to tell them?" "For now they don't have to know what happened tonight, not until you're ready for them or want them to know." He told her pulling out some ointment to clean the cuts Slade had made while cutting my leotard of off me. I flinched as he cleaned them. "What are those" Robin asked pointing to the metal cuffs on my wrists. "They're to prevent me from using my powers" Robin nodded and continued to clean the wounds inflicted upon me. After I had watched him working for a while I got up the courage to ask the question I had been dying to ask him. "What...what about us?" my voice was barely loud enough for him to hear. "I would like nothing less than for you to be my girlfriend, if that's what you want Raven" I saw the door opening through the curtain we were behind and gasped. I quickly pulled her hood up and held my cloak closed with still shaking hands, just to be sure. I had forgotten, and Robin probably had too, that Cyborg _could_ hack into the computer and get around the locks. He never had before now. "Ok, I want to know what the heck is going on here, and I want to know NOW!" Cyborg demanded with the other two agreeing behind him. Instead of answering though, I just slid off the bed with the full intention of pushing past them. But instead the room spun, I felt dizzy and fell into Robins arms. "Well you three will have to wait for those answers a little longer, Raven needs to rest." Robin paused and looked at me thoughtfully before continuing. "And you aren't allowed to pester her for answers either. You will get the info you're looking for soon enough" and with that Robin walked out of the room with me curling up against him as soon as we went through the med lab door.

Robin put me on the big bed in my room. "I'll go so you can change and get some rest" Robin placed a tender kiss on my lips. "Goodnight Angel" he said before leaving me alone in my room. Walking over to my dresser I grabbed a light purple tang top and white pajama shorts and put them on. "Man what happened tonight, Raven NEVER lets anyone help her!" It sounded like Cyborg. And he sounded mad. "Look, I already told you, it's Ravens choice when you guys find out not mine. Now GOODNIGHT!" Robin's door slammed. Sometimes I hated how close together our rooms were. "If it has anything to do with why Slade took her tonight we have a right to know." Cyborg shouted. Cyborg was right; he and the other two did deserve to know. I just didn't know if I was strong enough to let them know… it was bad enough that Robin knew. I sat on my bed with my back against the headboard the rest of the night, unable to sleep. I felt too guilty to sleep. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy were giving Robin trouble. And it was all my fault!

"Raven" I heard someone say my name but couldn't move. I didn't need to though. I already knew who it was by the gentleness in the tone when he said my name. "I heard you and Cyborg last night. I couldn't sleep after that and I'm sorry I'll…(shakily) I'll tell the others today before breakfast." I said in a completely unsteady monotone. "You don't have to if you're not ready…come on I started your tea for you" Robin looked me up and down. "You know you look cute in your pajamas" Robin complimented me. Grabbing my blue cloak I nervously said "Thanks, and umm, could we not tell the others about us just yet" I really didn't like the idea of keeping MORE secrets from my friends but I didn't know how they would handle it. And I wasn't sure if I could take any more questions at the moment. "Of course, now come on your water should be ready by now" he said giving me a smile that took my breath away. Latching my cloak I let it cover my figure and we went downstairs together.

When we got back to the kitchen we found a very angry Cyborg waiting for us. I was glad that I hadn't been holding Robins hand. that would simply cause more unwanted questions to be asked. Cyborg opened his mouth to say something but I was faster and beat him to it. "I'll tell you everything you want to know when the other two come downstai-" Cyborg ran off without letting me finish my sentence yelling "Guys, WAKE UP! Get down here! We're finally going to get some answers!" Cyborgs shouts echoed in the tower. "You sure you want to do this?" Robin checked as he made his coffee and some tea for me. I brought my arms out from under my cloak and looked at the cuffs on my wrists. "No, but I can't hide it forever, and besides he has a point, they deserve to know too" I sat on the couch with my perfectly made tea in one hand and my other hand, Robin was intertwining our fingers.

We happily waited in the peaceful quiet of the living room; which was sadly broken too soon for my liking, signaling the arrival of the others. Giving the back of my hand a quick kiss Robin untangled our fingers. The two of us stood in front of the couch while the rest sat down and waited for the Boy Wonder to say something. But instead of Robin it was I who spoke. "I asked Robin not to tell you what has been going on the past few days. Don't blame him. I wasn't ready to accept it, but I am now and I'll answer your questions" I said in my classic monotone. Everyone started talking at once and Robin had to yell to be heard over the others. "ENOUGH! One at a time." I nodded my thanks "Beastboy you first" I said. "Why did you run out on the truth or dare game last night?" He wondered "My emotions were out of control and I needed to meditate, and I didn't want to say why. And no I'm not telling you now either. Starfire?" I said watching Robin take a seat on the end of the couch. "Friend why was friend Robin aloud in your room when no one else is?" she asked. I decided to give a slightly different version of the truth for this one. "He knew I needed help with something" Robin smiled encouragingly at me. "Before I did, and again I'm not going into what that something is just yet. Cyborg?" I asked although I already knew what his question would be. "What happened last night?" he asked expectedly.


	6. Chapter 6

**He Saved Me**

**Raven's POV**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**Chapter 6:**

"Raven you don't have to answer that if you don't want to" Robin quickly interjected. "I don't want to, but" I sighed before continuing "I need to they have the right to know. Will you help me with…" I trailed off, but I knew that he would know that I meant help with the bandages and explaining everything that had happened last night. Robin got up from where he had been sitting on the couch after I started answering their questions. _I can't believe I am doing this, I can't even be sure that they will still be my friends after this…they might not even trust me anymore…_ I turned so my back was to the couch. I could feel the curiosity pouring off of Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy in waves but they remained quiet. Pulling my arms out from under my cloak Robin took off the bandages and promised to put clean ones on when this was over and done with. Putting his hands on my shoulders Robin gave me one last chance to change my mind and back out. "You sure" My fear was just getting more and more intense. I knew Robin could feel it. I looked up at him and nodded. With shaking hands I undid the clasp on my cloak and let it fall to the floor, and then slowly I turned around for the others three to see. Everyone gasped when they saw my arms and the cuffs. "Slade put these cuffs on me to prevent me from using my powers to protect myself, ….and then (I took a deep breath) and then he raped me" the last few words came out barely above a whisper. The team simultaneously let out a gasp. None of them must have thought that what went on last night was anywhere near this big. A tear ran down my cheek as I remembered the horrors of the previous night. They flashed before my eyes. Robin had me sit on the couch and he continued to tell how he was unable to help me because Slade had chained him to a chair. How Slade had cut my leotard right off my body. The only thing Robin left out was that I had cried as Slade repeatedly touched and kissed **EVERY INCH** of me. And I was beyond grateful for that.

I listened to everything Robin had said. I couldn't ignore him or tune it out. I tried but couldn't. By the time Robin was done telling the story I was crying into my hands uncontrollably. I knew the others must have been scared. I have never expressed this much emotion in front of them before. Robin came to sit with me. "I think we'll go and get a pizza" said Cyborg. He sounded unnerved. I heard him drag Starfire and Beastboy out of the room felt their presences leave the island.

Robin had already pulled me into his lap by the time the doors had closed behind the other Titans. "Shhh it's ok, it's over now. I'm sorry I shouldn't have let you stay while I told the others. I'm sorry; please don't cry Angel" Robin said holding me tight. I curled up against his chest, wanting him to never let me go. "Raven, it's ok, it's over. I won't ever let him hurt you again. I promise." He started rubbing my small circles on my back. "I-I j-just wish w-we could g-get these cuffs o-off" I said between sobs. "I think I can make that happen, come on I have an idea." He helped me to my feet and we made our way to Robin's room where I sat on his bed hugging one of his pillows. I watched as Robin opened a secret compartment in the wall and took out what I thought was a pen. He sat on the bed with a smile on his face saying "This is one of the best lasers ever made, courtesy of the Bat himself" "Do you think it will work?" I asked afraid of getting my hopes up for nothing. Robin nodded and gently took my hand in his own and sliced right through the cuff. Then he did the same for the other one. My left wrist was all bloody but the cuts I made had finally closed up. "Thank you" I said giving Robin a hug. Robin put the laser back and went into his personal bathroom for a second. He came out with a wet towel and washed off the dried blood. "Just don't open it by slapping Beastboy again, ok?" he said jokingly. I was about to say something but Cyborgs booming voice over the P.A. system "PIZZA". Robin looked at me. "Come on, I don't know about you but I'm starving" he put his arm around my small waist. "Me too" I agreed.

Robin removed his arm from my waist just outside the kitchen door. We went in together to see if the others had left us anything to eat. After pizza Robin suggests some outside battle training. Everyone agreed and we all worked on our hand-to-hand combat since they all needed to work on that area. They trained outside till long after sundown. After the usual race to the shower with Beastboy winning as a cheetah and Robin letting me use his personal shower, while the rest fought it out, Cyborg declared he's making lasagna for dinner.

After dinner and some videogames, and victory dances Starfire asked "Friends may we have a stay in movie night with the popped corn and unhealthy junk foods?" "I'm game" "Yeah me too" agree Cyborg and Beastboy. "Sure, what about you Rae?" Robin asked. I shrugged and said "I guess" The others eventually settled on the recently released "Wicked Scary 2". I was excited about the movie even though I would never admit it out loud. I sat on the end of the couch wanting to put space between myself and the rest of the team in case I decided to leave. That plan backfired when Robin sat down next to me, but I honestly didn't mind that much. When Cyborg turned out the lights Robin leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I'll protect you from the movie monster." I looked at him and just barely saw the smirk on his face. I knew and remembered only too well what happened after the first one. He obviously remembered it too. I smiled a little and allowed myself to inch closer to him as the movie began. I clung to Robins arm throughout the movie utterly terrified and even tried to hide behind his cape once. When he pulled it away I felt the fear wrap around me, consuming me in its dark depths. I was relieved when he wound his arm around my middle pulling me closer to him and the fear left me once again.

When the movie was over Cyborg Starfire and Beastboy went up one floor while Robin and I went up two. Robin walked me to my room and kissed me goodnight, which made my cheeks turn a bright pink. I felt his presence fade a he made his way down the hall to his own room for the night.

I walked into her room and noticed the window was open. _Weird, must have been Robin when he was in here this morning._ Walking over to the window I shut and locked it. Thinking about how much Robin has helped me, I went over to my closet and pulled out some sweat pants and a tang top to put on. Throwing my dirty clothes in the hamper, I sensed someone behind me. Turning around, I saw someone leaning on the wall. Slade!_ How in hell did he get in here!_ I backed up and hit the wall behind me. I let out a horrible scream as he started walking towards me.


	7. Chapter 7

**He Saved Me**

**Raven's POV**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 7:**

I shut my eyes and covered my ears. Opening my mouth I screamed again. Someone put their hands on my shoulders and gently shook me. I opened my eyes to see a shirtless Robin in front of me with the others running into my room. _Thank God!_ Not caring that the others saw us, I hugged Robin, extremely relieved. "What happened?" he asked softly. "H-him, he w-was here" I said stuttering into Robin's chest. "Cyborg do a security sweep of the tower" ordered Robin. A breeze blew through my room and I backed out of Robins arms shivering. "Uh dude, why would you have your window open when it's freezing out?" Beastboy asked walking over to close and lock it. Robin looked at the window then back to me. I had sunk to the floor with my knees pulled to my chest hugging myself as soon as I had backed away from Robin. "My window was open when I came in, so I shut and locked it. After I changed I turned around and Slade was leaning against the wall" I said in a shaky voice with fear pouring through the bond I share with Robin in waves. "Was Slade in here when you got in your room?" Starfire wondered. I shook my head. "Tower's clean, according to my censors no one's been in the tower or on the island but us all day" reported Cyborg. "Ok" Robin sighed. "you guys go get some sleep. I got this one" He told them while looking at me. "But what shall friend Raven do?" Starfire whispered as she passed Robin. "Don't worry about Raven, Star. I have a plan" Robin told Starfire. When I heard Robin say my name I looked up from where I was on the floor. I Starfire followed the guys lead and went back downstairs to bed. Robin kneeled down in front of me. "Robin, I-" he put a finger to my lips, effectively silencing me. "I don't want you to stay in here tonight. Do you need anything?" he asked as he helped me up. I nodded went quickly to my closet and grabbed a uniform for tomorrow. Robin took my hand and led the way out the door.

We went to his room where he said "Climb in bed, and make yourself comfy" Robin watched me as I got in his bed and he tucked me in. Robin made his way back to the door. "Where are you going to sleep?" I asked wondering where he was going to go. After all, I WAS in his room and hid bed. "I'm just gonna go to Beastboys room, he has an extra bed." Robin stopped and looked at me for a moment. I felt like he was trying to analyze my "Unless…you want me to stay?" he offered. "Would you" _I am so weak, I shouldn't be afraid. _I thought depressed. Robin said "Anything for you my Angel" He said moving away from the door and over to his closet_. _"You can sleep up here if you want, as long as you don't try anything" I said seeing him pull a blanket from the closet. Smiling Robin came and climbed in bed next to me. Then I did something that surprised Robin and even me. I curled up against his back. _Why am I doing this?_ I thought. Robin turned over to face her and put his arm around her slim waist pulling her a bit closer. I sighed happily, feeling truly safe in his arms. I knew that now, even if Slade came back he wouldn't be able to hurt me. "Goodnight Robin, and thank you" I whispered. "Night Angel" he kissed my head and I relaxed immensely.

I woke up on something warm, thinking it was my pillow I wrapped my arms around it, nuzzling it with my cheek. It moved slightly. I opened my eyes and was shocked to see it was Robin that I was laying on. "You certainly are affectionate in the morning aren't you" Robin said with a small chuckle. I was too stunned by the fact that I was ON Robin to come up with a comeback. _What the hell happened last night? And why aren't I in MY room. _"You know you're cute when you're asleep, even if you drool" Robin told her. Wiping my mouth I realized it was clean. I tried to get off of him but Robin just rolled onto his side and held tight around my waist. "Are you feeling better this morning?" he asked releasing my waist. "Uh, don't take this the wrong way Robin but, why am I in your room" I asked him confused. "Slade was in your room-" he started to explain but stopped when I sat up. "I thought that was just a nightmare. An extremely painful nightmare" I shuddered. "You were pretty shook up after that. You asked me to stay with you" He pulled me into a tender hug and kissed my forehead making me smile a little.

In the kitchen I sat on the counter watching with much amusement as Robin attempted to make his morning coffee. Robin seemed annoyed as he said more to himself than to me. "Why won't this stupid thing turn on?" I couldn't help it anymore and started giggling. "What's so funny?" he asked in mock anger, which only made me giggle more. Still giggling I got off the counter top and replied "Wow, I never thought the Boy Wonder would be outsmarted by an appliance" I held up the plug, showing him that it wasn't plugged in. Robin plugged it in and started his coffee before turning to look at me. "Did you unplug it?" Instead of answering I ran away and he chased me, playfully saying "I'm going to get you!" to the still giggling girl. I had made a full lap of the living room and had just run back into the kitchen when I suddenly stopped sensing someone nearby. Robin didn't stop in time and ran into me, sending both of us crashing to the floor. Robin wrapped his arms around me and twisted in the air so I would land on him instead of vice versa. I heard footsteps outside the door and rolled off him onto the floor with another small smile. Robin helped me get up just as Cyborg walked in complaining "What's going on in here? I could hear you two all the way upstairs" Regaining my composure before the Boy Wonder did I replied "Oh Wonder Boy over there just got outsmarted by the coffee maker" in the best monotone I could manage, and was only semi-successful in holding back more laughter at his frustrations. Grabbing my tea off the counter I quickly left the kitchen before Cyborg could question me and went to sit on the couch still smiling under my hood. I could hear Robin saying "I think a certain sorceress unplugged it when my back was turned" I resisted the urge to turn around and smirk at him. "You sure it wasn't BB? He hasn't pulled any pranks in a while" Cyborg sounded mildly curious. "Maybe" Robin replied as the coffee maker beeped signaling that the coffee was done. I had finally regained my composure enough to walk past the two guys without laughing so I got up and left the room. "Ok man, spill it what is going on between you two? Are you going out or something?" I inwardly laughed thinking about what Robin would say to Cyborg.

Realizing I was still in my pajamas I went back upstairs to Robins room. I didn't want to go to my room after last night…and besides Robin had his own private bathroom where I could shower without walking through the tower dripping wet. Grabbing a towel off the rack I turned on the shower and started washing up. _I wonder what they're talking about downstairs. Cyborg is probably giving Robin the third degree…_

When I walked back into the kitchen both boys were laughing. "Is breakfast ready" I asked announcing my presence. Cyborg handed me a plate of food and nodding my thanks I took a seat next to Robin at the table. Beastboy and Starfire walked in hungry looking for food soon after. Starfire enjoyed a plate of Cyborgs cooking while Beastboy had cereal refusing to eat meat as usual. We were all just finishing off the last of the food when the alarm went off.


	8. Chapter 8

**He Saved Me**

**Raven's POV**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**Chapter 8:**

"Who is it?" asked Starfire. "Plasmas across town, let's go" Robin said. Everyone ran to the garage and piled into the T-Car. Less than five minutes later we were across town and ready to fight. "Titans GO!" Robin gave the battle cry and the team sprang into action. Starfire and Beastboy and I all took to the sky. Beastboy attempted squishing him by falling on him in his t-rex form. Starfire was sending a storm of starbolts down on the monster. Cyborg used his sonic cannon while Robin threw a mix of freeze and explosive disks. Robin had gotten too close though and Plasmus grabbed him. Robin was thrown into Cyborg. _This ends now! _I thought worried about Robin. I sent my soul self into Plasmus forcing him so sleep and once again take on his human form. By the time Plasmas was sent back to the high security prison it had started pouring. Everyone was soaked to the bone and cold. I was standing there and blacked out for a millisecond. When I opened my eyes again I was in Nevermore surrounded by my emotions. I stood up and looked at them, one was missing. "Where's Timid?" I demanded. Intelligence looked at me "Out there". Timid was in control of my body. _Oh no!_ "Why am I here and not out there" I demanded yet again. "You were too scared, and you let it take over. Thus giving Timid a direct route to your body" Intelligence explained. "Well she's not staying there" I said. Before I could do anything all my emotions had knocked me to the ground, to stop me from leaving and taking control of my body again.

"Let me up" I hissed. "Not a chance, this is too much fun" declared Bravery. "I swear if you don't let me up I'll" "You'll do what? Hum we're you emotions you can't hurt us. And besides you should be glad that you get a break from being in control" Happy said sitting on top of me. "Yeah just kick back and relax" Lazy added with a yawn. "No Timid can't stay out there!" I exclaimed. "Any why not" they all asked in unison. "She'll blow my secrets to anyone who asks because she's too scared not to" I screamed. I fought against them for what felt like ever. Finally getting nowhere I asked. "When can I go back" "When it's time" Intelligence said. "Ok, and when will it be time" I growled at her. As useful as Intelligence was she could be extremely annoying at time. "Soon. Soon you can go back to your friends." "And Robin" Happy exclaimed happily. At that last comment I started fighting to get free again. I didn't want Timid with Robin. Who knew what she would say to him. "Let me go" I kept yelling. Finally Intelligence said "It's time. Now you can go back." Everyone final got off me and Timid appeared. "You are all going to be in big trouble when I come back" I threatened before returning to my body.

I opened my eyes and was relieved to find that I was indeed in control again. Realizing where I was I sighed happily. I was in Robins arms. Without pulling away I looked around. Starfire was glaring right at me.

I slowly pulled out of the hug whispering "You shouldn't be hugging me in front of the others" I nodded in Starfires direction. "Raven, it is you right?" Robin whispered as well. When I nodded my head he dragged me, shocked, towards the others saying, "Titans, I have something important I need to show you" The Cyborg and Beastboy paused the game they had been playing and Starfire floated over. She was probably wondering why Robin had been hugging me. He had never done anything like it before. Robin looked at the team making sure he had their full attention. Robin looked at me with a small smirk. Before I could protest or try to stop him, he wound his arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. It wasn't rough, it was soft and passionate. He tried to deepen it but I pulled away but not enough to stop the kiss. I didn't want to go any farther yet, especially not with the others here.

We slowly pulled back when we need air. My cheeks were bright red in embarrassment. I never had liked being the center of attention. But Robin was appeared as nothing had happened. "How long have you been umm, together?" asks a shocked Beastboy. "Only a few days, and hopefully a lot longer" Robin replied giving me a loving look. I should have killed him right then and there but I had just gotten him. "You are SO lucky I don't wanna lose you" and with that I kissed him again. A loud clap of thunder broke us apart again almost instantly. Cyborg was walking towards the kitchen to make lunch when I asked "Will Starfire be ok?" We all knew about her crush on Robin. Well that is all except perhaps the Boy Wonder himself. "She'll be ok she just needs some time" Cyborg said from the kitchen making me feel better about all of this. "I'm going to go check on her" Beastboy announced leaving Cyborg, Robin, and me alone. "So…what were you saying about being 'just friends' with Raven" Cyborg said loud enough to be heard over the raging storm outside. I looked up from where I had been sitting on the couch with my book. "He said what!" I was furious and hurt, and started walking towards my ex-boyfriend. "Ra-Raven let me explain, please" I could hear Cyborg trying to control his laughter but I ignored his and kept stalking towards Robin. "Make it quick before I decide to feed you to that storm" Raven was so mad, all he had been doing was toying with her. _If he didn't even like e then why did he kiss me in front of everyone like that…was he just trying to embarrass me?_ "This morning after you left Cy started asking about us" Robin started talking quickly. He was scared and he should be. "We had decided not to tell the others yet and….." I lunged and wrapped my arms around him resting my head on his shoulder. "It's ok, I'm just glad you weren't toying with me" I said quietly so only he could hear me. "So Raven why did you unplug his coffee maker this morning?" Cyborg said, he was still laughing hysterically. "I wanted to see how long it would take him to figure it out, oh and for revenge for saying that I drool in my sleep" I finished pulling away from my leader with a small giggle. "Think it was funny ehh?" Robin lunged and I started running around the living room. "Cyborg save me!" I squeaked running back into the kitchen to hide behind him. "Ain't no way I'm getting in the middle of this" Cyborg started laughing all over again and sat on one of the counters so he was out of our way.Running back into the living room Robin jumped over a chair and landed on me pinning me to the couch with me hands above my head. Robin and I were laughing together the whole time, having a blast. Robin suddenly stopped and sat up looking around. "What, did I do something" I asked with concern clouding my gaze. "What? No Angel- never, it's more like what you DIDN'T do. You were happily laughing and showing emotion but nothing blew up or exploded" Robin explained with a slightly confused but happy smile. "Maybe you can show emotion now" he ventured. "Maybe" I said staring at him. _Oh I hope he's right._ Beastboy walked in taking a seat on the couch saying "Well Star refuses to leave her room" Robin got off the couch with a sigh "Let me try" and started for the aliens room. "Tell her that lunch will be ready in 5 minutes" Cyborg yelled after him. After a few minutes of silence among the three of us in the room I looked out the window and asked "Do you think this storm will flood the ci-" I stopped when she saw Robin walk in. "Well I don't think she'll be having lunch with us today." Robin said sitting at the table with his head in his hands. The next bolt of lightning and clap of thunder was so bad it made me jump causing a light bulb to explode. I sighed and joined the three guys at the table. "So much for that idea" I said dryly. Cyborg passed out plates of food and everyone thanked him for cooking.

After lunch everyone decided to do their own thing. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing a new space game on the game station, Starfire was still in her room refusing to come out, I was meditating since I hadn't had the chance in two days and Robin was watching me. I went back to Nevermore to get some answers then punish my emotions for what happened earlier.

Hours had ticked by when I suddenly fell to the ground with a soft thud. Robin was on his feet in an instant to help me up "Are you ok Angel" I had been floating almost five feet up. I was a little sore from the landing but it wasn't important. I needed to talk to him and it couldn't wait. "Yeah can I talk to you alone for a second?"


	9. Chapter 9

**He Saved Me**

**Raven's POV**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**Chapter 9:**

"Sure wanna go to your room" Robin offered. I nodded and led him by the hand. When we were comfortable on my bed with the door locked behind us I started "So while I was meditating I had a good long talk with my emotions and asked them why the tower didn't blow up while you were chasing me." I didn't tell him that I also punished them for basically locking me out of my own body. "When they first told me I didn't believe them, I kept denying it because it seemed too good to be true." Robin stopped me from rambling any farther. "So why didn't anything happen?" he asked me. I looked at him with my big violet eyes and said only one word. "You" "Me?" Robin looked at me like I was crazy. "How could I keep your powers from blowing stuff up?" Robin was obviously very confused. _It didn't make any sense to me at first either…_ "They feel safe when you're around, they are content and let me express them without any accidents happening" I was afraid of what his reaction would be. "Angel that's great" Robin picked me up and spun me around in a circle. "You must be crazier about me than I thought" he added cockily before putting me down. "That is very touching Robin" came a malicious voice from behind us. We spun around expecting Slade to be there, but no one was there. The only thing that was different from when we had first gotten to my room was that my window was wide open with rain pouring in.

Robin went and shut the window and went back to the bed to pull my shaking like mad into his arms. "H-how" My voice was shaking so bad that I could barely speak. "I don't know but I'm going to find out." He said holding me tight. "Grab your stuff, until we figure this out I don't want you coming in here alone" I nodded and started moving around my room, taking various things and putting them in a bag. Robin took the bag from me and we started for the door. "Wait…" I ran back to the night stand and pulled a black velvet box from its drawer. _I don't know how I almost forgot it._ "Come on Rae, let's go put your stuff in my room" Robin said putting an arm around her shoulders and leading me out the door. Putting a special lock on my door, we went to his room.

We put my things in an empty drawer in the dresser. I was sitting on the led looking around the room for a good spot to put my black box. "So, am I aloud to see what's in your special box?" Robin asked coming to sit on the bed with me. I opened the lid to reveal my meditation mirror. "Nice mirror" he commented reaching for it. "No, it's a portal into my mind" I said pulling it out of his reach. "Hmm, would you let me borrow it" he asked slyly and reached for it again, knocking me onto my back on the bed. Kneeling over me with his hands next to my head Robin lowered his lips to my ear and whispered "You shouldn't tempt me with a path right into your mind. I would LOVE to meet to meet your other emotions." Robin teased me in a voice that sent shivers down my spine. "They know all your secrets, I bet I could…_persuade_ them to share a few with me" I stared at him. The idea of him in my mind…it scared me a bit. My mind was a dangerous place. But I knew that if I said 'no' he wouldn't mess with my mirror .We stayed in his room for a long time, just enjoying being together without the others prying eyes on us. Eventually Robin said "Come on it'll be dinner time soon and I need to talk to Cyborg about some things." "I know. They are probably wondering where we are by now anyways" I said reluctantly thinking _back to reality_.

Walking into the living room proved to be a BIG mistake. Starfire had finally come out of her room and was watching the still raging storm. But Beastboy and Cyborg were playing Stankball around the room. "Watch out!" the shout jerked me from my thoughts and I was promptly hit in the face with a ball of disgusting smelly old socks. "Who threw that?" I asked slowly in a deadly cold tone. "That would be the grass stain" Cyborg informed I. Robin and Cyborg were walking to the door as Robin called back "Yeah, I'd run now if I were you" Robin told Beastboy before leaving with Cyborg. I picked up the ball and it glowed black with my magic as Beastboy ran since his life depended on it. I attacked him repeatedly for over 30 minutes straight before I got tired of chasing him around the large tower.

I decided to take the long way back and give myself a little time to cool off. I paused outside the doors to the living room. I could hear a lot of laughing followed by someone saying her name and then even more, louder laughing. Backing away from the door, I bit her lip to keep myself from crying. I ran silently as fast as possible from the people who I had thought were my friends. Going in Robins room I slammed the door as hard as I could behind me. Throwing myself down on the bed I let the tears fall down my face. I had grabbed one of Robin's pillows and shoved my face into it. I felt so betrayed. _How could they do this to me? I thought that we were friends…more than friends, a family. How could _Robin _do this? I thought he understood me, and actually cared about me…why, why, why…_

I was sobbing and for once I didn't care. They betrayed me, every last one of them. I had no friends. All of a sudden I heard Robin outside the door. "Go ahead and find Beastboy, and meet up in the living room with some pillows and blankets" I didn't want to see him or talk to him. I was pissed and heart broken.

There was a knock at the door, "Go away" I said between sobs without taking my head off the pillow. "What if I don't want to" he asked in a gentle voice. When I heard his voice I stood up and faced him. The whites of his mask glowed in the dark. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Angel what's wrong" he took a couple of steps closer to me. I moved away from him keeping the distance there. "Don't call me that!" I spat at him. "You said you cared about me! And I believed you…" she finished in a quiet voice. "I do care about you Raven!" his voice was laced with love. "You hurt me. Everyone was laughing at me, YOU were laughing at me, me and my creepy powers" I nearly screamed at him. "No, Rae I'd never laugh at you. We were laughing at how Beastboy was all bruised and cut up from you attacking him. Not to mention how much he stank" Robin took another step forward. "I'm sorry I hurt you." I hugged myself still crying and looked at the floor, stubbornly refusing to meet his masked eyes. _No, if I let him back in he'll only hurt me again. _Robin closed the remaining gap between us and lifted my chin. He brushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear and pulled me into a hug. When I didn't object he said "I'm really sorry Angel, I'm so sorry." Robin kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back calming me down. I don't know when or how he managed it without me realizing, but I wound up sitting on his lap with my head pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around me securely.

"Why don't you go put your pajamas on and then we'll go downstairs?" Robin murmured into my hair when I had calmed down. I slid off his lap and went to get my pajamas out of the drawer. "Sorry about the dark, I was just so upset" I apologized with my voice full of sorrow. He was the only one would show emotion around. "Don't be. It's just the storm, you didn't do anything" I knew he had his back to me so I could get changed. I went over to him and sighed wrapping my arms around him. Robin quickly threw on a black pare of pajama bottoms. We grabbed the pillows from his bed and blankets and a flashlight from his closet before we went downstairs. Outside the living room Robin kissed me on the top of my head and said "No more tears alright" "Mhmm" We walked into the living room and found no one else was back yet._ Wonder where they are?_ We moved the coffee table and laid the blankets down on the floor. Lying on the floor together we watched the storm. I tensed when a particularly loud clap shook the whole tower. Robin wrapped her tight in his arms and laughing lightly said "I'll protect you from the big bad storm" The other Titans heard this and Beastboy stupidly said "No way! Dude, Ravens seriously afraid of a storm, that's hilarious!" and he busted out laughing. I was on my feet in an instant moving to hurt the changeling who obviously wanted to die young. I could already see his tombstone engraved with "Killed by own Stupidity." Robin; sadly was smart enough to know I was going to hurt him again only worse this time. He grabbed me from behind pinning my arms to my sides. I fought against Robins strong grip with all my might while Beastboy cowered behind Starfire in fear. But eventually realizing I wasn't going to get free I gave up in defeat with a quiet growl in Beastboys direction. When Robin let go of me I said "Be glad Robin was here to save you" before I lay back down on the blanket. I smiled when I heard "OWWW" come from Beastboys mouth. Cyborg must have slapped him upside the head. "Man you gotta learn to stop annoying her" Cyborg lectured the green boy. "Yeah because I might not be there to save you next time you decide to get on her nerves" agreed Robin before sitting down next to me. The others set down their things with Beastboy between Cyborg and Starfire for protection purposes. "So what took you guys so long?" Robin asked the other three. "Friend Beastboy was taking his shower." "Yeah and singing in the shower in the dark" Cyborg finished laughing. _Hmm, nice blackmail. _ "Humph" Beastboy lay on his stomach on his blanket. "So we had to wait for the grass stain to finish showering before we could come down." Cyborg had finished laughing. "I for one am glad we are all spending this dark and spooky night together" Starfire said cheerily. The guys nodded in agreement. I just lay there watching the storm and listening to the chatter of the team. "I got an idea let's play two truths and a lie" Cyborg suggested. General "OK's" could be heard from the team. "I'll go first" volunteered Robin. "Ok. Only two people know my secret identity, I worked with Batman for three years and the team was started on a Monday" Beastboy and Starfire think the lie is the last one, Cyborg thinks it's the first. "Raven" Robin asks. "The first and last one are lies" I said confidently. "No the last one was the only lie" he said defying me. I shook my head with a small smile playing on my lips while whispering in his ear "I saw when I was in your mind Richard." "Ok so there were two lies, three people know who I really am" he said with slightly pink cheeks.

Robin looked around the circle we were all in as I laid down with my head in his lap. "Why don't we follow the girls lead and get some sleep" Robin suggested. Yawning in agreement the guys lain down while Robin shifted me so instead of my head being in his lap it was on a pillow. I was barely awake right now. He lay down next to me whispering "Night Angel" and I pressed my hands against his bare chest. I sighed happily feeling his arms pull her closer and she rested her head on his chest. Robin kissed the top of my head and my breathing slowly deepened as I drifted to sleep.

I was alone in the tower. _Where did everyone else go? _I whimpered when I heard maniacal laughter echo around the living room. I spun around looking for the source of it. "Raven" The cold voice sounded behind me. _Slade?_ I looked over my shoulder but no one was there. "What do you want?" My voice shook just the slightest bit. "I'm coming Raven" it echoed around the room. I couldn't tell where he was, but she almost didn't want to know. "I'm coming for you" I turned around again and came face to face with Slade. "No" I said determined, my voice was still shaking. "Yes, I'm coming for you" Slade ripped my leotard so my stomach showed. "I always get what I want Raven" Slade ripped the right shoulder and sleeve off. I backed up. "I want you!" he whispered next to my ear. I closed my eyes and screamed. When I opened my eyes Robin was there kneeling next to me.

I was unnerved. Slade wanted me, why he did? I didn't know and I didn't know if I ever wanted to find out. I was crying into my hands. "Angel, it's ok, it was just a dream. It's ok" Robin sat down in front of me and pulled me into his lap. I was oblivious to everything that wasn't him. I never wanted him to let me go, I didn't want Slade to come and get me.

I shook my head. "H-he's o-out there" I sobbed uncontrollably against his chest. I heard others gasp at what I had said. I couldn't stop crying, I was so scared. "Shh its ok Raven, you're safe. Everything's ok" Robin told me in a soothing voice. "H-he wa-wants t-t-to" I started crying harder and couldn't finish what I had been trying to say. I could feel his concern. Robin rocked me in his lap rubbing my back. He just kept telling me "its ok". "Please don't let go" I begged looking up at Robin from where I was curled against his chest. "I won't let go, I promise. I won't let go" he said reassuring me. I soon calmed enough that I was at a point where I would drift in and out of consciousness and it was hard for me to tell the difference between what was and what wasn't real. I knew Starfire and Beastboy had long since gone back to sleep, too tired to stay awake. "I've never seen Raven breakdown like that before. Yeah I've seen a single tear and there was the other day when she showed us…" Cyborg trailed off. I looked around the room and heard someone speak. "You don't honestly think you're safe now, do you Raven" I spun around wildly scanning the room. I couldn't see him but I knew he was there. "What's wrong Raven, scared?" he whispered in my ear. I jumped in surprise whirling around. "What, aren't you happy to see an old friend?" Slade asked feigning sadness. He advanced, backing me up against a wall. He pinned my hands over my head. I whimpered and tried to fight back. All of a sudden I could hear Robin, but I couldn't see him. "You're safe Rae, I got you. You're safe" his voice whispered to me. Suddenly everything around me got fuzzy. I could feel Robin's presence even though I still couldn't see him and I allowed myself to relax a bit. I could feel Robins arms wrapped around me. Focusing I managed to bring myself back to the real world.

Robin had shifted his grip on laid me on the blanket. I watched him lie down next to me and use one hand, pulled another one over us. Robins words from my dream came back to me 'You're safe Rae, I got you. You're safe' I once again fell back asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**He Saved Me**

**Raven's POV**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 10:**

I felt Robin moving beside me but I was too tired to open my eyes. He placed a kiss on my forehead pulled me closer before he fell back asleep.

I was wandering the halls of the tower. "Angel" "Robin?" I called. "Robin where are you?" I walked around. I knew I was in the tower but I couldn't figure out where. _How the hell am I lost, I LIVE here for crying out loud!_ "Angel" Robin. He was close, I could feel it. I started running letting my heart lead the way. I passed the training room, then Cyborgs room. _WAIT! Cyborgs room and the training room aren't on the same floor? How is that possible?_ "Angel, where is my Angel" Robins voice came again only it sounded closer this time. I started running again not caring that things didn't make sense and decided that I would figure it all out later. AFTER I had found Robin and was in his arms again. "Robin, I'm here I'm coming!" I called. Rounding a corner I stopped short. "Raven, my Angel what took you so long?" Robin asked hacking up blood lying in a puddle of blood on the floor. "Robin, what happened? Here let me help you" I said kneeling down next to him. He shook his head 'no' at me. "It was Slade" he coughed before continuing. "Don't bother Angel" "Why not you're hurt and need help!" I said hoarsely, I knew what he was going to say but I didn't want him to say it. "It's too late for me. I need to go" he coughed up more blood. "No. I don't want you to go" I felt like crying. "You need to let me-" he didn't finish his sentence. _He's gone!_

I woke up in tears in Robins arms. He sat up pulling me closer. I was so cold; he grabbed a blanket and draped it around my shaking figure. I threw my arms around Robins neck and cried into his shoulder. _Why are you crying you idiot, he's ok he's right here! _I thought realizing that I could lose him at any time. Anything or anyone _like Slade_ could take him from me. "Cy what's the temp in here?" I could feel Robin shaking slightly. "Um bout 82 why" answered the tin man. "I think Raven's sick" he told them taking me, still whimpering and crying, in his arms and made his way to the door "I'm taking her to the med lab" he announced. He spoke quietly to me on the way there. I wasn't listening to what he was saying. Just the sound of his voice, it helped me to know that he was still here and still ok. He wasn't hurt or sick. Robin was perfectly fine. He was worried about me; I didn't need to worry about him going anywhere. He gently placed me on the bed but my arms were still looped around his neck and I wouldn't let go. "Rae, I need to get you a blanket. You're freezing" Robin said softly. I didn't want to but I gave in and let my arms fall into my lap. Robin pulled out a big warm looking blanket and threw it on top of me before getting under it with me in his arms.

When Cyborg got to the med lab he gave Robin a cup of coffee and started hooking me up to machines. I was still shaken from my dream and didn't want Robin to leave my sight. Robin got off the bed to make room for Cyborg. "God she's freezing" exclaimed Cyborg as if Robin hadn't said the same thing downstairs. "Robin do you know what these are from" he asked pointing to the cuts I had made on my arm. Robin put down his coffee, put another blanket on me and grabbed my hand as if Cyborg hadn't spoken to him. "What are these from?" Cyborg asked me. I looked away from him, wiping some tears off my cheek with the back of my free hand. "Raven, what are they from?" Cyborg asked more sternly. He tightened his grip on me when I tried pulling away. "Let go" I said softly. "Cyborg" Robin's voice warned. "What are these from? They look like they were deep" Cyborgs voice was full of concern as he loosened his grip just a tad. He didn't want to hurt me. "They were" I looked up at Robin and he sat on the edge bed with me. "What happened?" Cyborg asked again with more worry when the tears began to come faster. "I cut myself" I said not meeting anyone's eyes. I knew what I would see and I didn't want it. "Why Rae?" Cyborgs emotions were radiating off him. Worry, anger, confusion, the list went on and on. I just shook my head, leaning more on Robin than before. _I don't want him to know anymore. He doesn't need to know anymore._ "I don't wanna talk about it" I said quietly so that I was barely able to be heard."Raven, why would you cut yourself?" Cyborg asked again. "Just let it go Cy, she won't do it again. I won't let her" Robin told Cyborg squeezing my hand lightly.

Slowly but surely my tears were subsiding. "I'm gonna go get you some herbal tea Rae, it will help to warm you up" The Boy Wonder said. "P-please don't go" I said with a few fresh tears falling. I felt so pathetic, acting like this. "Ok I won't go; I'll stay here with you if that's what you want." Robin said wiping the tears away. He went to stand with Cyborg and asked "What's wrong with her" _I wish I knew… _"According to this, nothing, she's just cold" said a stumped Cyborg. I could feel Robins eyes on me, he was studying me. I was fingering one of the cuts on my wrist. I wish I had remembered that I couldn't heal wounds that I cause to myself. "What should we do" worry laced its way into Robins voice. "Just try and keep her warm. That's 'bout all we can do" replied Cyborg as he unhooked me from the equipment. "Come on Angel, how does a nice hot bath sound?" Robin asked taking me into his arms. "You don't have to carry me Ro-" but I was interrupted as a yawn escaped. Chuckling he said "It's fine" and started for his room.

When they got to Robins room Raven was asleep in his arms and to his surprise she felt…normal. Quietly shutting the door behind him he laid Raven down on the bed. Since she was peacefully sleeping he decided to take a quick shower but left the bathroom door cracked so he could keep an eye on her.

When I woke up, I sat up rubbing my eyes. I was in Robins room. The horror of my dream ad faded, I was about to flop back on the bed when Robin come out of the steamy bathroom in nothing but a towel. THAT got my attention. When he saw me he came over smiling and kissed me. "Have a nice nap?" he asked moving to his closet to find some clothes. I was glad because it was hard to think looking at him like this. "Yeah actually I did" I had just a hint of a smile playing upon my lips. "I think I'm going to take a shower" "Sure. Meet me downstairs when you're done" Robin said walking to the door. "Ok, I'll be down soon."

I came downstairs just as everyone else was filling their plates with spaghetti. "Perfect timing Raven" called Cyborg from his spot on the couch. Making myself a plate I went and took a seat next to Robin on the couch. Finishing in record time Beastboy and Cyborg put their plates on the coffee table and continued the videogame. After everyone finished their food Robin got up and grabbed all our dishes bringing them into the kitchen. Even though I couldn't see his eyes I knew he was planning something. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the back of the couch, wondering what the Boy wonder had up his sleeve. His emotions were buzzing with excitement. I considered reading his mind but quickly dismissed the idea. That would be invading his privacy. _Guess I'll just have to wait and see._


	11. Chapter 11

**He Saved Me**

**Raven's POV**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**Chapter 11**

Robin jumped over the back of the couch and landed in my lap. I was shocked but knew instantly that this is what had been planning. I was about to ask him what the hell he was doing but Robin immediately started tickling me. I closed my eyes and tried to push him off of me. Soon I had started begging "Robin, stop. Stop it" I tried to stop laughing long enough to focus my powers but couldn't. Robin wouldn't stop; he just kept laughing and tickling me. Robin quit his tickling and immediately pulled me into a passionate kiss. Although I was completely annoyed I kissed him back, thinking this was his apology and let my hands slide up to his shoulders, slowly wrapping them around his neck. Robin suddenly decided to pull away from me and promptly started laughing his head off. Everyone had turned to look at us. "What are you laughing at?" I asked very pissed at my boyfriend and everyone else in the room. When his response was more laughter, I pushed him off the couch as hard as I could. Robin apparently didn't even care that the landing hurt, and he just kept laughing. I looked at the others who started laughing as well. Cyborg was laughing so hard he fell off the couch and like Robin, apparently didn't care that the landing hurt and continued to laugh. Starfire was leaning on the back of the couch, unable to stand on her own from her laughter at me. Beastboy was trying to say "Dude that was rich" but failed miserably.

I ran out of there and into the nearest bathroom. I looked in the mirror and scowled at my reflection. I had spaghetti sauce ALL over my lips! _Boy Blunder is asking for it now! He's gonna pay._ I silently vowed washing the sauce off. I walked back into the living room to see them all beginning to recover from their fits of laughter. "Hmm tomatoes and strawberry chap stick interesting combo choice" Robin said licking his lips, with a chuckle when he saw standing in the doorway. I stalked over to him, her eyes going from violet to glowing red briefly. "Robin I'm gonna murder you!" and with I pounced on him, knocking him back onto the floor. "Come on, Angel, it was just a joke" he said, his voice quivered slightly. _Probably worried about what I going to do_ I thought smirking inwardly. "Well if you ever plan on seeing manhood you would be smart to NEVER do it again." I growled at him. I knew he realized that I was planning on keeping that promise for a long time. I punched him in the arm and then stood up. I hadn't noticed his hand was around my ankle until I was lying on the ground. "Come on, you're not really mad at me" he said as he crawled over to me. "Obviously, now get off Boy Blunder" I said trying to push him off of me. Robin shook his head and one at a time pinned my wrists to the ground above my head. "Hope I don't die for this" he said slowly closing the gap until our lips touched.

I glared at him with all my might. But unfortunately I couldn't hold it longer than a few seconds before giving in to his wandering hands and kissing back. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to let him in. I felt Robin smile as our tongues collided and Raven tangled her hands in his hair, loving the feel of it between her fingers. Robin released my wrists and put his arms around me as he rolled us over so I was on top. "Ok so like I'm glad you're still alive and all but **GET A ROOM!**" Beastboy said earning a glare from me. Giving my attention back to Robin I emphasized my kisses (mainly to annoy Beastboy) causing Robin to moan my name into my mouth. "Friend Robin may we go to Florida for the vacation tomorrow?" Robin and I hadn't noticed her walk up to us. Robin broke away from me. I started kissing his neck, trying to get his attention back to me. "Uhhhh sure Star" Robin said distractedly, finally bringing my lips back to his. "Yay friends, let us go pack!" squealed a very excited Starfire. _Maybe now she'll go away and I can enjoy my Robin in peace_. Starfire flew out the door to her room with the guys right behind her glad for any excuse to leave the two of us on the floor alone.

Pulling reluctantly back for that pesky thing called air I breathlessly asked my leader "What did you just agree to?" "Um a- Florida trip, I think" Robin replied as he tried to recall if that's what Starfire had asked. I laid my head down on his chest listening to his heartbeat and smiled thinking _I have an amazing boyfriend __I love Robin so much_ I sighed. "How much" Robin asked grinning. "What!" I gasped realizing that I must have said the last bit out loud. Embarrassed I pushed against his chest, trying to get away before I embarrassed myself even more but Robin wouldn't let go. He stood up quickly and swiftly with me pinned to his chest. I squeaked and threw my arms around his neck again. He spun me around a few times before finally putting me down saying "We better go and find out what we got ourselves into" he wrapped an arm around my waist "We! I think you mean what **you** got us into Wonder Boy" she scoffed at him. Chucking he said "Whatever you say Angel whatever you say" leading me to Starfires room.

Starfires door was open so we went in and found her on the phone getting the team's plane tickets. She hung up the phone and flew over to give Robin a bone crushing hug. I burned with jealousy as Starfire smirked at me over Robins shoulder. "Oh thank you thank you thank you Friend Robin!" she said releasing him. "So where exactly are we going?" I asked her in a monotone voice. "To Miami" squeaked the excited naïve alien. "Our plane leaves at 9 AM tomorrow, oh and I have also gotten us rooms at a hotel on the beach." Robin nodded and we left her to finish packing. The team spent the rest of the day packing for the trip. Some were more eager for this unexpected vacation than others.

I had told Robin that I would be down in a minute. That was half an hour ago. I didn't want t go on this stupid vacation. I'd rather stay here, even if I was all alone. I had been in my mind since I sent Robin downstairs. I needed to work some things out, but seeing that none of my emotions had an answer I left my mind expecting the others to be long gone. When I landed in Robins room I was met with Robin himself. I sat on his bed crossing my arms and legs stubbornly. "Hurry up! Cy says we gotta go!" Beastboy yelled up. Robin ignored the pesky changeling. "You ready Angel?" Sighing I asked in monotone "Do I have to go?" _I really don't want to be stuck on this stupid vacation with Starfire flirting with Robin every chance she gets._ He ignored my question and tried again "Please come, if only to keep me sane. I don't know what I'd do without you for three days!" he said standing in front of me so I could touch him if I moved even an inch "I don't want to go Robin" I told him honestly while racking my brain for a way to get out of the trip. He gave me the puppy dog face that could only rival with Beastboys helpless kitten act. The only real difference was that only Robins puppy dog face affected me, Beastboy just bugged me. "Don't do that, you're making me feel guilty" I was frowning. "Then it's working" he told her with a smile. "Fine I'll come but only for you." Getting up I looked around "Where's my stuff?" Robin was grinning at me. "In the car, now come on before they decide to leave without us" he grabbed my hand and literally dragged me out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**He Saved Me**

**Raven's POV**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**Chapter 12:**

The team got to the airport and boarded the plane with 5 minutes before takeoff. They found their seats Cyborg and Beastboy on one side of the aisle with an empty seat and Robin, Starfire and I on the other side. "Which seat you want" Robin asked me. "Window?" I asked seeing if it was ok with him. "Go ahead" and he slid in after me followed by Starfire. Not long after we were settled the pilot announced that we would be preparing for takeoff and everyone needed to be seated. I was startled when the plane took off and gasped; it was my first time flying on a plane. Robin took my hand and squeezed it. I smiled at him appreciating the gesture and looked out the window watching the clouds go by for a long time before yawning. "Some ones tired" Robin commented playfully. "I didn't sleep well last night, I had a nightmare" I put my head on his shoulder closing my eyes. A nap was a very tempting idea at the moment. "That would be great" I heard Robin thank somebody. "Rae, sit up for a sec, the flight attendant is going to fix something" I sat up but didn't open my eyes knowing I would regret it if I did. I could feel Starfires piercing gaze on me. "Would you like a pillow and blanket as well?" The flight attendant offered after she moved the arm rest. There was a pause before she said "Here you go, enjoy the rest of the flight." I listened to the click click of her shoes as she walked away. I happily closed the distance between me and Robin curling up against his side as Robin reclined our seats a bit. Robin covered me with the blanket and I rested my head on his chest with a content sigh. We sat there just being quiet while Robin stroked my hair. I don't know how long we were lying like that but when before I knew it I was asleep.

The plane jerked waking me up. I had started to breathe heavily. I looked up at him. Robin must have seen the pain in my eyes because he pulled me closer. We were so close that my window seat was long abandoned and empty. "Robin I'm the one you care about right?" My voice was unsteady as I looked at Starfires long abandoned seat. "Of course you are. Raven I love you with all my heart and nothing can ever change that." He promised me. Getting up he said "I'll be right back." I sat waiting for him in his seat. When I saw him coming back I slid back into my window seat to watch what little was left of the sun sink below the horizon.

It was mere moments after I slid into my own seat when I heard Robin ask Starfire if she was ok. She muttered something in reply but I couldn't tell what she said. "Raven" I looked up at my name "Could you take a look at Stars ankle?" he asked me. I really didn't want to do anything that had to do with Starfire. Inwardly sighing I got up and felt her ankle. In a deadpan voice I declared "There's nothing wrong with it, she's perfectly fine." Then I sat in my seat and closed my eyes with my head against the window. I heard Robin sit down next to me but I wasn't in the mood and stayed where I was.

I could feel someone shaking me so I slapped the hand that would now, hopefully leave me alone. I had long since learned to react when someone tried to wake me up. That annoying someone would be Beastboy, who is stupid enough to try coming and scaring me in the middle of the night. I drifted into a deeper sleep.

I woke up in my room at the tower. _Hmm, maybe flying on the plane was just a dream_ I thought happily. I got dressed in my usual blue leotard and cape and went down to the living room for breakfast. I found Robin in the kitchen. He hadn't seemed to hear me come in so I decided to have a little fun. Walking up behind him silently I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He jumped and turned around. "Oh, hey Raven" he greeted. "Morning" I went up on my tip toes and gave him a peck. He stared at me. "What the heck was that for" Robin asked stunned. "No reason" my smile and good mood were quickly fading. "I thought you'd like it" I said. "And why would you think that" Robin asked harshly. "Because you usually do" my eyes were stinging but I refused to give in. He raised an eyebrow. "Because you're my boyfriend" I clarified. Robin burst out laughing. "I'm not your boyfriend. I like you as a friend but nothing more. I'm with Star" A tear fell. I didn't believe him. "No" I said "I am you know that, you're the one who encouraged me to get with her in the first place." "No… don't…You promised" I looked away from him "You promised me" I whispered. The doors swished open and Starfire floated in. Robin walked over to her and kissed her. "Don't!" I yelled, another tear fell and I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was laying in Robins arms, I quickly rubbed my eyes with the balls of my hands getting rid of the tears I was sure would be there. "When will the plan land" I asked getting to my feet. "About 10 minutes ago. We're in Miami" Robin said letting me stand but not letting go of my waist till I had my balance. "To answer your earlier question:" Cyborg started walking away. "the T-Car" Cyborg threw the words over his shoulder as he walked out the front door. We all followed, hurrying to catch up. When we were loading the car with our bags I noticed Starfire was staying really close to Robin and talking quietly with him. With my dream still fresh in my mind, I got in the passenger seat of the car. Everyone else piled in and we made our way to the hotel.

It didn't take very long to get to the hotel. Unloading the car, we checked in and went up to the penthouse suite. Everyone looked around, unable to do anything but stare. It was huge. There was a full kitchen and bar, all the counters were marble. The living room was fully furnished with a complete surround sound for the TV and stereo. The bathroom had a large shower with heated floors that turned on when you entered the room. And the bedrooms had full beds. One room had two and the other had three.

Starfire hugged Robin and just about broke him in two. When I saw I just went into the bedroom that I knew I would have to share with Starfire and isolated myself from the others. I could feel their eyes following me. I wouldn't look back. After I had shut the door I realized my bag with my clothes were still out there. _Oh well, I just go get it after they go to bed_. I sat on the bed closer to the window. With a heavy sigh I flopped onto my back. _Why does Starfire have to try to make my life a living hell?_ I didn't know why Starfire was doing this but it made me hate her. And she said 'we were the best of girl friends'. YA RIGHT! I started quietly sobbing into the pillow.

When Starfire came in later that night I pretended to be asleep. Slipping out of bed around 3 in the morning when I knew everyone else would be sleeping I went out to grab my bag. Nervous and alone I crept into the boys room. Finding Robins bags was easy, I dug through it. Grabbing his favorite red shirt I went back to bed. I missed curling up next to him and it was only our first night in Miami. _I don't know how I'll manage when I miss him already. _I felt slightly better with his shirt; it was the next best thing if I couldn't have him. I eventually fell asleep exhausted with his shirt clutched tightly in my hands.

I listened to the door click shut behind Starfire. "Morning my friends" I heard her say. _It's too early._ Groaning I got up brushed my teeth and joined the others for breakfast. I was on my side of the door listening. "Yes I do believe she had many of the tears last night" _how would she know, maybe she thinks she's lying to them_. I decided this was a good time to join them, before anyone could ask any questions mainly Robin. I walked out of the rom looking a little disheveled, but I didn't care. I was tired and just wanted to go back to bed. Robin met me halfway to the table. Robin wrapped me in his arms giving me a kiss and whispered "Morning my darling Angel" I smiled at him and he led me to the tble where a hot cup of tea was waiting with my name on it.


	13. Chapter 13

**He Saved Me**

**Raven's POV**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 13:**

After breakfast Cyborg, Beastboy and a reluctant Starfire went off to do their own thing. Deciding to meet up in the suite at 12 for lunch they left the suit leaving Robin and I alone. I got up from the table and went to curl up on the couch with my second cup of tea. Robin followed me almost immediately. "What's wrong" he pulled me close. "I didn't sleep well" _It's not exactly a lie _I thought as I put my head on his shoulder turning him into my personal pillow. "It's more than that I can feel it" Robin insisted. "It's nothing, really" I whispered hoping he was just fishing around and couldn't tell how much of a lie that was. "Now I know that's not true" he said taking me hands in his. "I'm fine" I couldn't bring myself to look at him. Robin wrapped his arms around his me in a hug before turning us so I was looking at him. "Do you trust me?" Robin asked. I gave him a confused look. "I trust you Rae, do you trust me?" I knew it was a trap. I looked away ashamed before nodding. Robin cupped my cheek with his hand and turned me to face him. I couldn't help but lean into his hand and smile a little. "Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Silence. "I'm worried about you" when I still wouldn't reply he let it drop for the meantime and I was glad he wasn't going to keep pressing me, I knew he would eventually get it out of me. "Just tell me when you're ready. How about we get dressed and go look around?" Robin suggested changing the subject. "OK that sounds nice" getting up I went to go get dressed. Not long later we were walking out of the hotel to the water.

Walking along a deserted strip of beach Robin suddenly stopped and started making a sandcastle. I sat in the sand beside him and watched amused. _He can be so cute sometimes. I love that he is so carefree when we're together._ Robin finished by taking a stick and drawing a heart around the whole thing. When he was done we made their way back to the room to meet the others for lunch. When they got to the suit everyone was talking about what they had spent their morning doing. Beastboy looked up from his conversation with Cyborg saying "Hi dudes" "Hey guys, how was your morning?" Cyborg asked eagerly looking at the two. Starfire was staring at Robin, practically drooling over him. I slipped my hand from Robins. Starfire looked at us and her eyes widened along with the others when I went right to my shared room without a backwards glance and shut the door behind me. I can't stand it anymore. I feel like I am going to lose it and soon.

One of the lights shattered and I quickly calmed myself enough so nothing else would break. I sat in my bed with the blankets in my lap and Robins shirt in my hands. It smelled like him. Hearing the door open I looked up to see Robin walking in and quickly stashed his shirt away under the blankets. Robin came over with a small smile and sat on the bed with me. He probably knew that I wasn't alright no matter what mask I hid behind. He always knew, just like this morning even if I didn't want him to know. "Are you ready to tell me what's wrong" a tear slid down my cheek against my will as I nodded. "I'm scared" I told him. The words had barely left my mouth before I had buried my face in his chest. "There's nothing to be scared of my little Angel" Robin told me in a soothing tone. "I don't want to lose you" I whispered into his t-shirt. "How would you lose me I'm right here and always will be. I'm not going anywhere" Starfire opened the door "Starfire could you give us a minute?" I tensed when I heard the other girls name. Starfire nodded and left the room. When the door clicked shut behind her Robin spoke again. "You're afraid I'm going to leave you for Starfire, aren't you?" He said finally understanding why she had been acting strangely. Not trusting my voice I nodded as he voiced my fear. _It sounds so stupid, it makes me sound weak_ I thought. I looked down at the sheets. "Raven" I didn't look up. "Raven, look at me" he tried again. When I still wouldn't look at him, Robin gently lifted my chin so I would have no choice but to look at him. "I will NEVER leave you" wiping away a few final tears he kissed the top of her head. "Not for Starfire or for anyone else" Robin promised softly pulling me closer.

"Lunch should be ready" Robin helped me to my feet and we went out to eat lunch with the rest of the team with Robin's arm around my waist. I could feel Starfires eyes on me from the second we stepped onto the balcony. Robin noticed I'd stiffened and followed my gaze. Lightly squeezing my waist he whispered "Just ignore her" in my ear; I looked at him and nothing but. We went over to Cyborg who was taking some burgers off the grill for us. "Here you go Rae, just the way you like it" Cyborg seemed only slightly surprised that I was eating lunch with the team. "Thank you" I said just loud enough for the tin man to hear. I made my burger and went to sit alone in the far corner of the balcony. Robin came to sit with me. "Want a drink" he offered walking over to me. "Water please" I said. "Coming right up" and he headed for the kitchen. I smiled after him. When I saw Starfire follow him to the kitchen my smile vanished and I sent her soul self to follow and watch. Starfire stared and flirted with Robin but he didn't seem to notice, or was pointedly ignoring her. I returned to my body just as Robin was sitting down next to me with the drinks. The others at the table save for Cyborg looked at us before returning to the food before them. With a mouthful of food Beastboy yelled so the whole beach could hear him "Let's go down to the water!" Everyone agreed and went to change after they finished their burger (or tofu burger in BBs case). I changed like the others but had a t-shirt and shorts over my suit. I was too uncomfortable with that much skin showing. Grabbing my book on the way out, I followed Robin and the others out into the rest of the hotel.

Setting up the blanket I sat with my feet in the sand and watched the others run into the waves. Jealousy burned inside me as Starfire flirted with Robin in her little bikini that barely covered anything. Unable to watch anymore I grabbed Robins discarded shirt and played with it in my hands. Occasionally I would look up to make sure the others weren't watching me. Though when I looked up this time I couldn't find Robin right away. Finally I saw him coming from a short way up the beach. I took his shirt off my lap and smiled when he got closer. "You going to come in with me?" Robin asked extending his hand. My smile instantly faded, I looked down and shook her head. "Ok…." He said playfully before running back into the waves and whispered to the other guys. They all looked at me before beginning a splash fight. Just before sunset the three boys walked up to the blanket where I was reading my book. Robin took the book from my hands and marked my page "Are we going in" I asked looking at them curiously. "You could say that" Cyborg told her. They lunged at me, lifting me well over their heads. They started walking into the waves. "Put me DOWN" I demanded angrily. "Ok" they replied together and threw me into the water. When I came up I was scowling at them, summoning my powers I conjured a giant wave that dragged them out to sea so they would have a long swim before going back to the hotel. Starfire looked at me then at the boys, probably not really getting what they did wrong. I tore off the wet shirt and shorts as I climbed out of the water. I went and sat on the blanket drying off and wrapping up with Robins towel since it was _his_ idea to throw me in the water and watched with a smirk as they swam back to shore. When they finally got back everyone dried off and went upstairs to watch a nice and quiet movie since the guys were tired from their long swim.

Everyone ate supper before going to their rooms to change before the movie. I was changing in my room when I saw his shirt._ Robin. I can't let him find out I have to protect him. _I thought as I threw on some sweatpants and a tang top. I left my room just as Robin was leaving his. "Has anyone seen my favorite shirt, I know I packed it?" he asked everyone looking around. _I hope he didn't see me with it this afternoon_ I thought panicked, but as usual didn't show it. "No, it must be home on your bed or something" Cyborg concluded when no one answered his question. Beastboy and Starfire were coming out of the kitchen with their arms full of popcorn and candy. Both were wearing big grins on their faces.

As usual with the Titans a movie night also included an argument. Everyone always wanted to watch something different. After 5 minutes of arguing I started to get a headache and decided we would draw straws and winner would get to pick the movie. Winning, Cyborg chose a sci-fi. Everyone settled down on the couch with their share of the popcorn and candy. I fell asleep against Robin after about an hour. I was just so tired, and hadn't slept well last night. His arm around me felt so good, before I knew it my eye lids were closing and I couldn't open them again.

Robin must have tucked me in after the movie because I when I finally managed to open my eyes again I was in bed. Lifting up my pillow I found the shirt where I had stashed it earlier while I was changing. Pulling it to my chest I drifted into an uneasy sleep with Starfire-filled dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

**He Saved Me**

**Raven's POV**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 14:**

"Morning" I said with a shy little smile on my face. "Who are you?" he asked me confused. My smile faltered. "What do you mean?" he looked at Starfire then back at me. "Who. Are you?" he repeated slowly. "I'm Raven, Rae…you're Angel" He shook his head at me. Starfire smirked behind him. "I may not know who you are but I can tell you're not an angle." "No, that's your nickname for me, only you got to call me it" He raised an eyebrow at me questioningly. "Why" "Because we're together! Because you care about me!" I screamed in his face. He walked forward and knocked me close to unconsciousness. "No one could ever love a creep like you when he could have someone like me" Starfire said. I blinked a few times. He was looking down as me. Fear shone in my eyes and I started trembling. "Shhh I'm not going anywhere" Robin pulled my body against his and placed a kiss on my forehead. Smiling I put I head under his chin and lay against him, the long shirt forgotten. Both of us quickly fell into a deep and easy sleep.

Slowly opening my eyes, I saw that I was still curled up next to Robin. "I wish things could stay like this forever" I said with my head against his chest, not really expecting an answer. He surprised me when he responded. "I know" Robin sat up on one arm looking down at me. _I wish I could see his eyes._ Sitting up all the way he pulled me into his arms and walked past the still sleeping Starfire. Going into the living room Robin put me down on the couch. Robin lay down next to me holding me close. Robin ran his hands up and down my arms and began kissing my collar bone. He trailed his kisses up my neck and along my jaw. "So I take it that's where you disappeared to this morning" Robin stopped hearing Cyborgs voice. Robin sat up forcing me into his lap to see our friend gesturing to my shared room with a cup of coffee in his hand. "How long have you been sitting there?" I asked. Robin stood up muttering about killing a certain tin man._ Why did Cyborg have to ruin it for me, that was probably the most I've enjoyed myself this whole trip_. I wanted to be back in his arms where I was safe and loved. I walked up to him silently. Robin jumped as my arms wrapped around his waist. The room was suddenly filled with laughter. "Dude, I can't believe she just scared you" Beastboy said having just walked out of the boy's room witnessing the whole thing. "Yeah man, usually no one can sneak up on you" laughed Cyborg. Turning around he hugged me. He loosened his grip and I tightened mine.

"Who wants to head out after we eat breakfast and have a picnic lunch on the beach" Robin asked when the four of us were eating at the table. Everyone agreed enjoying their pancake breakfast courtesy of Robin. I looked around the table with a small smile. "What are you smiling about?" asked Cyborg. I usually only smile when it's got something to do with Robin._ Well Starfire's not here flirting with my boyfriend for a change _but instead of saying the thought out loud I just shrugged. Finishing my pancakes I put my plate in the sink and refilled my cup tea. Putting my drink on the table I was about to sit, but stopped when Starfire come floating over. Changing my mind about sitting down at the table again, I went out on the balcony and leaned over the edge of the railing leaving my tea behind. I could hear Starfire and all her perkiness. _First Cyborg, then Starfire. This is just not my day. At least Cyborg didn't realize it; Starfire probably did it on purpose. Just so she can flirt with Robin and not have me glaring at her the whole time._ I could hear Cyborg's heavy footfalls getting closer. "Hey Raven, you ok?" he asked. I just shook my head still looking at the ocean ahead of me. "Why did you come out here, you seemed like you were enjoying yourself inside with us. I don't think I have seen you that happy since we boarded the plane to get here" Cyborg was frowning at me. "Starfire" I responded automatically without thinking. I saw Cyborg open his mouth but closed it when I continued switching to I monotone. "I can't stand watching her flirt with him, she just doesn't seem to understand or get that Robin is my boyfriend" Cyborg thought for a second before saying "Ok, I'll deal with Starfire. You just go change and enjoy yourself" I looked at him with hope in my eyes. "Thank you" I said leaving to change. I got into the purple and black bikini that Starfire had forced me to buy on one of our group trips to the mall. It was the only swim suit I own. Throwing a t-shirt and shorts over it she went to meet the others by the door.

When lunch was packed and everyone was changed we went back to the waves. Setting up the blanket again I sat down to watch the others. "You coming in?" Robin asked. I shook her head no. "Ok just remember, you asked for it" he had an evil grin on his face. "Robin what do you" Robin threw me over his shoulder and walked right into the waves. When the water was up to his waist he tossed me in. The last thing I saw before I went under was the huge wave that was going to trap me under the water. When I finally came back up I was traumatized. Robin took a step towards me. I was coughing like mad. Robin quickly closed the distance between us and held me tight. No sooner than I was in his arms did the wave break right in front of us nearly knocking the both of us under. "I thought we would be going down with that one" I said with my voice shaking a little. "You wanna go out deeper?" he asked. "I can't really swim that well" I admitted embarrassed. "Oh Angel, I'm so sorry, if I knew I wouldn't have…I'm so sorry" he apologized to me. "Can were go where it's a little less deep" Robin nodded and grabbed my lower back as another big wave went by. In shallower water Cyborg walked up to us with Starfire on his shoulders "Wanna play chicken, you two vs. me and Star?" Never backing down from a challenge Robin said "You're on" and helped me onto his shoulders. The boys began trying to knock each down with brute strength. While Starfire and I grab each other's shoulder and fight with strength and words, only over a different subject.


	15. Chapter 15

**He Saved Me**

**Raven's POV**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**Chapter 15:**

"Why do you always have to flirt with Robin" I asked through gritted teeth. "Why should I not" was the redheads reply. "After all he does love me" If I wasn't mad before I sure as hell was now. "He's MY boyfriend" I growled at her. "YOU stole him from ME" Starfire growled right back. "He chose me" I said trying harder to flip Starfire off Cyborgs shoulders. Out of the corner of my eye I saw how far out we were. Looking down I realized that the water was as high as Robin's shoulders. "Uh Robin" I was panicking. "Robin!" I said again with more urgency this time. Robin broke his staring contest and looked around as the biggest wave any of us had ever seen knocked us all under the water and off the sandbar we were on. I was going down. I was sinking and I was going to drown, I just knew it. I could see the waves passing over head. I felt light headed. I felt someone grab me and start pulling me up. When we final broke the surface we were both panting and coughing. The sky was dark, and clouded over. A huge storm was rapidly brewing. Robin held my head above the surface as I coughed up gallons of water. Another wave crushed us under the raging sea, but we both resurfaced quickly this time. I ripped the wet shirt I had on off, hoping that without it's extra weight it would be easier for me to stay above the water. Still holding me, Robin pulled us to shore. I cried out in pain when something cut my leg as a wave passed. When we reached knee depth Robin released me and grabbed my arm instead. During their fight to shore the wind had picked up and it had started raining. Trying to walk I fell to my hands and knees, unable to put weight on my leg. Robin scooped me up bridal style and made his way out of the water. The others had already picked up the beach stuff and were waiting for us on the edge of the water. Robin set me down so Beastboy could drape a towel around my shoulders. Then he picked me back up and we made it back to the suite in less than 5 minutes.

Putting me on the couch Cyborg pushed Robin away so he could examine my leg. After a tense silence only broken by my constant coughing, Cyborg finally announced "It's long, but shallow. And she lost a lot of blood but she'll be ok" everyone heaved a sigh of relief. Robin carried me to the bathroom so I could shower and then have someone bandage my leg. Leaving my clothes on the bathroom counter, Robin left so I could shower in peace. Stripping off the swim suit, I hobbled into the shower. I cleaned the cut first; the relief was almost instant as the salt left the wound. I proceeded to wash my hair, the rest of my body and get dressed. Regretting my choice of not bringing shorts, I rolled up the pant leg on one side. Grabbing my hairbrush off the counter I opened the door and found Robin standing there waiting for me to come out. I smiled as he lifted me in his arms carrying me to the couch. Robin bandaged my leg while the others showered. While the others showered I started brushing the knots out of my hair. I was all snarled from the salt and waves. I let out and indignant "Hay!" when Robin took the brush from me. He started running the brush through my lavender locks. "I can do it myself you know" I pointed out. Robin kissed my neck and murmured "I know, but I want to do it for you" When I kept silent Robin resumed brushing my hair with much more care then I had been using. When everyone was showered and changed they enjoyed their picnic lunch on the couch because of the storm.

As it got later everyone started to pick up the various things they left lying around the suite, and packed it away for the trip home. From where I was on the couch I could hear Cyborg in the guys room asking Robin "Did you ever find your shirt?" _Oh no Robin must have seen me with his shirt last night. Now he's going to tell everyone. _I panicked as Robin walked out of the bedroom saying "No, I must have left it home like you said." He leaned on the back of the couch with a knowing grin on his face. I lay back on the cushions yawning, letting my body relax once again. Reaching over he picked me up and over the back of the couch. "I think it's time for all angels go to bed" he said with a small laugh. Bringing me into my room, I noticed Starfire eyes glowing green with jealousy as she walked out of the room having no chance at getting any attention from Robin. Tucking me into bed Robin locked my lips in a long passionate kiss. "Sweet dreams Angel. I'll see you in the morning" he said making his way for the door to finish packing when he stopped at my bag. Going through it he pulled out his shirt and tossed it to me before he left walking back to his room.

It was almost four in the morning. The storm was still raging on outside. The power had been going on and off every few minutes for over an hour. I hadn't gotten any sleep. Even Robins shirt clutched to my chest wasn't helping me sleep. Unable to take the lonely feeling in the pit of my stomach any longer I slipped out of bed and limped out the door heading for the other bedroom. By the time I reached the guys room my cut was throbbing and it felt like it was bleeding under the bandages. I was leaning heavily on the frame of the open door. It didn't take me more than a minute to figure out which bed Robin was in. Moving forward I stepped on a squeaky piece of floor that was maybe a foot from the door. Robin stirred, no one else moved. It was too late to turn back now, even if I had wanted to. I held still trying to keep my weight off my hurt leg as Robin sat up and looked at me. "You know, you shouldn't be on that leg" he whispered getting up. "I couldn't sleep" there was no point in lying, he'd know anyway. He always knew, even before the whole mind meld thing. He picked me up and moved me to the bed. His touch sent tingles up my spine. Suddenly extremely tired I leaned on him. We lay down together under the sheets. Robin snaked one arm around my waist, and I put my head on his other arm with my hands flat against his toned chest. "I can't wait to go home" I said through a yawn. "I know Angel, me too" "Robin?" I asked quietly looking up at him "Mmmhmm" "Why do you call me Angel?" I had been wondering for a while but never thought to ask. "You say you're half demon and half human. But you're wrong. You're all Angel! Only my Angel" "I love you Robin" I murmured into his chest. "I love you too Angel" he told me, but I was already in a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**He Saved Me**

**Raven's POV**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 16:**

The silence of the guys room was shattered the next morning by a high-pitched girlish scream. Robin and I sat up tense. We were both instantly awake and ready for a battle. Robin looked around and I felt him relax when he found no danger. "It's ok Angel, its only Beastboy." He put his hand on my shoulder, encouraging me to lay back down and get some more sleep. After all it was only 7:30 and when you go to sleep at four in the morning, you going to be tired when you get up. Cyborg got out of bed, grabbed Beastboy by his shirt and threw him quite roughly out of the room and shut and locked the door. He glared at Robin and me. I was clutching the blankets to my chest nervously. Sighing a deeply frustrated sigh he said "Look I'm only going to ask once but if I have to ask again, someone is going to get hurt. So what did you two do last night?" I didn't know what to say, so I stayed silent "You think I…we…NOTHING HAPPENED!" Robin stuttered. "Nothing my ASS!" Cyborg proclaimed louder than necessary. "All I did was kiss and hold her!" Robin exclaimed furious with Cyborg. _He doesn't trust us! _I realized. I spoke up as Cyborg stalked towards Robins side of the bed. "We didn't do anything." My voice was just above a whisper. I took a deep breath, and looking at the bed I spoke again "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come but" things started floating as my control slipped away and I started shaking trying to regain some amount of control over my powers. Robin wrapped his arms around my shaking form and things went back where they belonged. "But I was alone and needed to feel safe" I finished. I covered my face with my hands, the blanket fell landing in my lap showing my pajama top. Cyborg had finally stopped glaring at them and his gaze softened even more when he looked at me. "It's ok Raven. I believe you" he told me. "So you believe her, but not me?" Robin asked annoyed. "After what she's been through, YES" Cyborg said seriously. Robin looked at me and thought about it for a second. "Point taken" Robin said lying down, pulling me down on top of him.

Two short hours later we were all boarding the plane for the ride home. Robin and I had the row to ourselves. In fact they had half of the first class section to ourselves since the team was the only ones there. Cyborg kept his promise and kept Starfire form flirting with Robin. The rest of the team sat in the last row of the first class section.

They were all enjoying the flight back. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing a videogame with Starfire as their cheerleader. Robin and I were just enjoying being together with the peace and quiet, which was a rare thing when the team was at the tower. Robin and I were talking quietly when suddenly, "BOO!" both of us jumped and screamed in surprise. Before either of us had even turned to look at him, Beastboy was encased in my dark energy. Unable to run away Beastboy had no choice but to face the mad Robin and I who was extremely pissed off. I threw him quite forcefully into the wall of the back of the plane saying "If the plane blows up you are the one who is going to be blamed." "Not to mention you're on dish duty for the next three days when we get back to the tower" Robin added smirking at me. I smiled back at him. I noticed that I was smiling a lot more these days. I rested my head on his shoulder. "I love your smile and I love you." Robin told me drawing small circles on the back of my hand. "I love you too Robin." His touch was making me drowsy. Kicking off my shoes I pulled my feet up onto the seat and gave into sleep still holding my leaders hand.

Slade haunted my dreams. I dreamed of him and that night. It played like a movie in my head over and over and over. I could hear Robin screaming from where he was chained. Fighting his restraints trying to come help me, save me. Smell Slades gross breath against my skin. The feel of him… It just played over and over again, torturing me to no extent.

I was jerked awake expecting to find myself in Slades lair again with those damned cuffs on my wrists. I sighed in relief when I realized I was still on the plane, safe with Robin' s arm around me. "It was only a dream." He said kissing my temple. The plane had just landed in Jump. Putting a hand on my shoulder Robin promised "I will always protect you." "I know, thank you" I said with one of my brightest smiles yet.

When the T-Car pulled into the garage at the tower Starfire squealed with delight. "I am so joyous that we have returned, I was beginning to feel the sick for my home." "It's homesick Star" Cyborg corrected her climbing out of the car. Starfire nodded to him and flew upstairs with Beastboy right behind her. Robin and I grabbed our things from the trunk and followed them upstairs When Robin and I got upstairs we went to his room. Going on his computer, we looked at the cameras in my room. "Well nothing has been in there since the cameras were put in." Robin switched to the cameras outside my room and the tower and skimmed through that footage as well. "Nothing has been outside your window either. Your room is perfectly safe" Leaving his room Robin carried my bags for me. Turning off the special lock he put on the door, we went in. Looking around my room I realized how much I had missed it. But I realized I would also miss sleeping besides Robin every night. Feeling my mood drop he sat next to me on the bed. "I hope you know just because your room is safe doesn't mean you get to sleep alone every night" he told me. "But what if Cyborg catches us like this morning, I thought he was going to kill you!" I said saddened by the thought of Cyborgs reaction. "Well there's a whole floor between us and the others now; no one has to know where we sleep." Robin reminded me grinning before pulling me on top of him in a long passionate kiss.

**Ok so that's it for this story. I will write a sequel, but I have finals starting so bear with me and look for the new story really soon. I'll definitely have the first few chaps up before the end of the month.**


End file.
